Dirty Little Secret
by strawberrykimicream
Summary: Kyle, Tweek, and Pip have been keeping a secret from there friends but will it finally be revield and will it change there friends minds about them or will love blossom and come out in full bloom.please review.Dip, K2, and Creek. genderbend
1. plot

tweek,kyle,and pip have been hiding a secret something that could change everyone's lives in south park will it be revield or will they keep it hidden from everyone and take it to there grave find out in dirty little secret


	2. hints

kyle POV

"kyle it's time for school!"my mom yelled from downstairs"I'm up mom I'm getting dressed now!"okay sweetie"she says in a now sweet and calm voice,i wish i could cry my heart sometimes but I've already done that a million times you see I've been hiding a secret from my friends and the guys the only people who know this secret is my mom and dad and ike to but two boys you would never think would know this secret there names where tweek and pip they hide the same secret as i have we want to tell people but we are sure they would treat us terribly and never look at us the same.i go to school to see kenny and the guys

* * *

tweek POV

"tweek my boy I've brought you some tweeks coffee get ready for school son"GHA o-okay dad"i get up from the bed to drink my coffee and take my A.D.H.D pills when i don't i have been told i go completely bonkers and once i ran around the street with only my underware it was a good thing i didn't go but naked who knows what could of happen...well i know awful things would happen i would get told awful things to my face,craig wouldn't be my friend any more and that would brake my heart,and lastly my parents would most definitely down me they did it before just because they said they didn't want to kidnap me which made no sense at all and just think what they would do if that secret and incident came out and happened.i head to school to see craig and hope he's not worried why I'm not there.

* * *

pip POV

i got ready for school just as my foster parents said to i was so happy when they adopted me from the orphanage here though i do miss some people from the orphanage but it wouldn't be good if they found out my little white secret and told everyone about it i don't want damian to hate me because of it i mean i love him but he doesn't know that and if he where to find out my secret he wouldn't want to be my friend any more I'm sure of it so i must never let this secret out ever again i mean it was dangerous when tweek and kyle found out but was a good thing they had the same white secret(lie)i had so we stay together and protect our self's from anyone who may find out for we wish our loved ones to think of us as there honest friends.i than head out of the house to school to see my dark but kind friend damian.

**_hay did you guys like this well if you did write a review about it, but if no one really likes this story than I will delete it which I don't want but it's up to you all-kimi_**


	3. school feelings

kyle POV

"hay ken,stan!"i yell to my two best friends who are in front of school probably waiting for me"sup kyle let's go before the old fart bag chocksondick gives us detention"kenny said,we walk in to school and I was about to say something but not before stan does"like we haven't gotten enough of thous already"stan said laughing a bit from ken saying that he usually doesn't care if we get detention or not it's usually me"why do you care if we get detention or not ken?"i say really confused"because i don't want our little jew to get in trouble you have your grades to worry about?"oh yea that's right thanks ken"i say giving kenny a smile he really does care about me doesn't he?"so kyle whatcha been up to lately,you haven't gone outside in like a week?"oh um it's nothing stan,I just had to study you know how mom is"i lie to them really i just needed a few hours to study the rest of the time i had something going on a secretive thing"hmm yea your already smart you don't need to study"kenny said as we walked into the classroom"YOU BOYS ARE LATE GO TO YOUR DESKS NOW!"our ugly old teacher said,she still doesn't wear a bra to this day and after the years went by her boobs grew bigger!,now we can actually see her saggy tits it's so nasty,she either needs to leave or put on a fucking bra to let it just hang out is GROSS!

"okay class let's get started pull out your homework and we'll go over it and bla bla bla"hay ky what did you get for question 5"ken said as he leaned over to me"oh um i got 5 over 62"thanks ky"hmm yea"and i went back to looking at the board as our teacher went over the questions class was going to be over soon but for us had one more thing to say"okay class one more thing we will be having physicals tomarrow so be ready"when i heard that one word physical I almost dies of a heart attack"ky ky KY!"kenny yelled"h-huh what is it"ky class ended come on we need to go"kenny said as i grabbed my shoulder bag and books for our next class chemistry,stan and i where going our separate ways as he headed for P.E"hay kyle whats on your mind?"what do you mean kenny?"well you know you seem kind of out of it today like you where told your whole family died or something?"he said as he looked at me with worried eyes"hahaha what are you talking about kenny I'm just fine today"i say as i fake a laugh and a smile"oh um hay there's our next class come on ken"i say as i grabbed kennys arm and tugged him over to chemistry trying to get away from that little conversation"hi "i walked in the door as i greeted ,he followed us from elemantry to high school and became a chemistry teacher because well believe it or not chef became the counselor here it's been great since he became counselor i mean GREAT! all my problems have been solved and he helped me with my secret sorry i didn't mention this earlier but he kind of found out on the week all us guys went metrosexual man did I hate that week

"oh hello boys please take a seat mkay"sure mister maky is that mkay with you"cartman said as he walked in the door,god i was so happy he wasn't in my first class but I had three other classes with him damn am I luck or what"that is not funny erick cartman mkay"AY don't call me erick it's cartman got it"yea what you probably didn't know is that cartman never toned down his anger...at all actually it rose i bet you he's going to die on day because of all that anger"hay jew rat hay poor shit"cartman said as he hit my head,fuck how I wish i was taller that him but I'm only 5.3 but at least he was taller than him he was 6.4 cartman was 6.0 so ken took over 4 inches taller than him stan was pretty tall to i think he's like 6.2 or 3 i never really asked"cartman stop messing with kyle we all know you love him"AY SHUT UP YOU POOR PIECE OF SHIT!"wow someone has anger issues"craig said looking at cartman uh oh now cartman's super pissed"SHUT UP YOU DEPRESSED LITTLE SHIT HEAD!"CARTMAN FOR THAT I AM GOING TO SEND YOU TO THE PRINCIPLES OFFICE MKAY"shit"cartman mumbled under his breath as he snatched the referral from hand and slammed the door shut causing many people to jump up especially tweek who was freaking out in the back of the room with pip"boys please go sit down mkay"yes "i said as i went to the back of the room,I decided to sit in the back so i could talk to tweek and pip about tomarrow while kenny sat 4 seats up from mine he sat next to jimmy wonder how that's going

"oh hello there kyle um did you here about tomarrow the um physicals"pip said as he whispered to me"I know I'm really scared i mean what if we have to change in front of the guys or something"GHA I know I don't know h-how i could handle that"tweek tryed to keep his ghas and stutters to a minimum,thank god couldn't hear us from all the way back here"hmm yes what are we to do kyle i do not think we can get out of this?"I don't know pip to tell you the truth I'm scared out of my wits right know i really wish i knew away around this...THAT'S IT!"i said jumping out of my seat I had finally come up with an idea to get around the physical but it might be risky"yes kyle what's the answer mkay"oh shit did i actually say that out loud"um positive"I said taking a guess at what the answer was from the question that i didn't hear at all maybe i got it right i don't know"yes that's correct now please take a seat mkay"yes sir"i said embarrassedly as i sat back down and everyone averted there eyes from mine"what was that all about kyle"pip said leaning to me"GHA yea does it have to do with the physicals to-JESUS tomarrow"tweek said as he also leaned over to me(kyle is between pip and tweek-kimi)"yea actually it does listen to this what if we told our parents and they told i don't know some girl doctor about our situation it's a bit risky but i think if we worked our way into it we can manage to pull it off"

"oh wow that truly is a wonderful idea kyle I think that will work out perfectly"our british friend said"ye-yea i hope th-this works GHA"my twitchy friend tweek said"what are you boys talking about" said looking at us"u-um what's on the board we studying"i had quickly glanced at the board and read partner study hopefully he'll buy this"oh mkay"he soon went to his desk to work on god know what?"hay kyle whats up with you"kenny whispered to me"nothing ken just a little off task that's all"you sure about that ky you seem weird today"ken it's nothing just drop it"i said sharply I'm sorry but he needed to stop asking me if i'm okay or not if i say i'm okay he should just take that and and leave me be...but i know he's just caring i should apologize for saying that so meanly"hay ke-"but it was too late that bitch bebe started to talk to him,god what a whore she already had a boyfriend(clyde-kimi)and now she's flirting with ken come on ken turn her away come on come on,NO STOP TALKING TO HERE SHE'S JUST TRYING TO GET INTO YOUR PANTS CAUSE CLYDE IS HORRIBLE AT SEX PLEASE KENNY TURN HER AWAY!"a-are you alright GHA kyle your as red as a tomato"tweek said worriedly"look"i said pointing to bebe and ken"oh no that whorish woman is on ken oh how i feel sorry for clyde to have a girlfriend like that"pip said pity like"yea how do you think this makes me feel"I'm sorry kyle but GHA y-you know kenny would never do it with here he's to good for her he knows it to he knows that if he went behind the school with her that i would be wrong"tweek said as he tryed to comfort me,but that didn't end to well with tweek when he saw wendy and craig talking"wh-what the fuck is that bitch doing on my man"yea you probably would never have guessed but tweek is pretty much like _if you talk to my man i'll be sure to bite your fucking head off_"cool down tweek or you might flip another desk like last time remember how that went"we all imagined it,it was in the 6th grade and milly started to talk to craig then she got all flirty with him in class that pulled tweek on the edge that he snapped and flipped a desk across the room me and pip had to make up exuses for him like it was a huge twitch in his arm and it was under the desk so he quickly lifted his arm causing him to slip the desk,lucky for us our teacher took it with out giving us a word but everyone else got suspicious and from that day onward milly has never spoken a word to craig ever again in fear tweek will come to get her

_RING RING_ went the bell signaling us that it was time for lunch"hay pip,tweek want to eat with me alone"i asked my two blonde friends"that would be delightful kyle"y-GHA yea sounds fun"cool than we'll meat up in 2"okay kyle"said pip as he got up and walked out the door"sure JESUS!"tweek had said as he got up also and walked off somewhere with craig probably to there lockers"oh ken can i talk to you"I said getting up to my seat and rushing towards kenny"what?"oh no I did make him mad"I'm sorry about what i said earlier it's just I got a little irritated when you kept asking me if i was alright and well I'm sorry I wish i hadn't said that to you so meanly i mean it wasn't your fault i was just upset"it's okay i forgive you...,what are you upset about I thought you said you where alright"u-um well you see it's just that uhhh STUDY! yea i've been studying for a while and it's making stressed out"oh please kenny buy this, come on don't ask me again"oh yea I guess you can get pretty stressed if you study alot"_whew _he bot it which means I'm safe...for now

I quickly make my way to the cafeteria to see tweek and pip at a table by them self's just what we needed"hay guys"oh hello kyle um may we talk about the physicals"oh sure okay the where do i start let's see,first off we'll tell our parents that were having physicals and they'll probably understand meaning they'll ask for a girl doctor for us and we can probably all be in the same room for the physicals what do you think"I hope they like this idea"that is wonderful kyle I am sure it will work but I do hope no one will find out _that_"we all went quiet we knew if anyone had found out _that_,it would be the end of us and we really don't want to stop living here and having fun with everyone"w-what if it doesn't work ou and every one finds out oh JESUS TO MUCH PRESSURE!"oh shit tweeks having his fit again"it's okay tweek I promise it'll work just calm down,here have some coffee"I start to rub circles on tweeks bag to calm him down,I hope tweek can make it tomarrow"th-thank GHA you kyle"no problem tweek but uh I think craigs calling you"tweek turns to see craig calling his name and waving him to come over and sit with him,when i looked over at tweek his eyes shone with the light of a star if you could see this face you know it would be one full of love and happyness"hay pip let's go"oh why hello there damian"oh wow damian came to pick p his little brit heh heh they make such a nice pair don't they,an angel,and a demon the forbidden love which makes it so much more tempting

"come on pip"damian then throws pip over his shoulder and starts to carry him to a different table"well good bye for now kyle"aah yea bye pip"and then there was one how sad,your probably wonder hay wheres stan,kenny,and cartman well cartmans in detention,stan eats at the football table with his gf wendy yea i know he's the star quarterback,and ken well he's probably doing some bimbo in the janitor's closet  
it really hurts when he talks about what girl he did it brakes my heart,maybe i should move onto some other guy but i can't I just can't do that he means to much to me,when i look at him I get all flirty like,i start to blush uncontrollably,and I wish that I could be with him but I just can't bear to tell him so as tweek,and pip we probably will take our love to the grave too with our secret

i eat my lunch that i soon bought by myself and ate it by myself i really do feel lonely but i know kenny will walk right through those doors and walk up to me and we would share my lunch cause he's to poor to buy his own and i wouldn't have to get stuck eating with that racist,nazi,shit for brains,ass hole cartman"hay ky"ken said as he walked into the too big doors that slammed shut after he walked in"oh hi ken"aww man if i knew you where going to be alone i would have come to lunch earlier"he said as he sat down across from me"it's okay dude I'm fine i mean pip and tweek where hear for a bit"oh really what did you guys talk about?"he said surprised that i was talking to my two blonde friends(kenny is dirty blonde while tweek and pip are true blondes-kimi)"oh well we just talked about um chemistry and uh P.E you know just classes"oh"he said kind of dissapointed I guess he was hoping for something more interesting"oh man listen to this i was banging that milly girl and god dud she can do a bj she must have some experience doing that oh and her tits are just-"SHUT UP!"i yelled in the lunch room,everyone looked my way as I stood up and slammed my hands on the table"kyle what's wrong?"ken said with a confused face"i want you to stop talking about some bimbo you screwd somewhere everytime we go to lunch it's disgusting!"i yelled but not as loudly this time"you just screw random chicks that's just awful it'-but befor i could finish my sentence kenny came with his hand and slammed me across my face sending my head to go back,everyone oh"d"listen kyle I don't do it with just everyone i have my picks and my tastes and for one thing it's called making love get it making-l.o.v.e"ken that's even worse"I whispered and i hid my eyes behind my re curls not wanting people to see them"THAT'S AWFUL THAT'S NOT LOVE IT'S JUST CALLED WHORING OUT YOU REALLY SHOULD CONSIDER OTHERS FEELINGS BEFORE YOU SAY THINGS LIKE THAT!"

I then burst out of the lunch room"oh no kyle pleases wait you know that he doesn't know"pip said chasing after me followed by tweek,i then stopped by some lockers after running as fast as i could to god knows where in the school"..kyle..you..know...kenneth...does...not...know...of...your...feelings...for...him"pip said out of breath"GHA! yea"that was all tweek could manage making after he soon fell to the ground,so as me and pip,we all layed on the dirty but cold floor wheezing and out of breath then we heard the bell signaling the next class we had P.E oh how I dreaded it because it was hot every day if it wasn't so hot than i could be on any sports team,or even gymnastics but you know boys would never be in gymnastics and even if i wanted too i can't not when well wearing this drag,lucky for us no one came down this hall because i think our wood shop teacher killed himself down here a long time ago cause his wife died or something but i like it down here i take some short cuts to alot of classes down here"kyle are you alright" pip asked as he still layed down and so as I"yea i'm okay but really heart broken and"than it hit me I actually said that to kenny oh man what did i do everyone's going to ask what was wrong with me tomarrow oh god I'm such and idiot"man i hate myself I can't believe i said that in front of everyone in lunch"i start to whine and curl myself into a ball"it's okay kyle we'll protect you from anyone who trys to ask you what happened to you at lunch"really pip"GHA yea me-me to kyle me and JESUS pip will protect you and especially from kenny"I thought I was going to cry when I heard pip,and twek say those words"awww you guys are to sweet"i then tackled both of them to the ground giving then hugs and rubbing our cheeks together

"okay okay kyle we know how much you thank us already know let's get our selfs to class"pip said dusting himself off"too late pip class started already if we went there now theres bound to be trouble let's just stay here we could talk till we need to go home after P.E"oh well then okay what do you both want to chat about"pip said sitting back down crisscross apple sauce like a little kid but it's not like me and tweek are any bigger"well how's it been between you and damine"I said jabbing but gently at pip in the arm"wh-what do you mean"well pip lik how has been in the love section~"w-well i don't know i mean damian has been vary kind to me lately but that's all"pip said blushing"how about you tweek"GHA wh-what me well I don't know th-the same I think"how hmm well as you know it's gone down the drain for me"i said laying on my back"NO! NOT YET I MEAN you have loved him for years it can not all end now"pip it's not i'll still love kenny but he just won't love me back I said that if he ever rejected me than I would take this love to the grave where it belongs"I know have a mournful face,"but he hasn't rejected you yet GHA I mean you still have a chance k-kyle"I quickly got up when they said I still have a chance"do you guys really think so"YES!"both tweek and pip said in unison"thanks you guys you really know how to cheer a guy up

soon the bell rang telling us school was over I quickly ran out of school running home with the words i have a chance in my head"yea i still have a chance"I opened the door to see my mom on the couch with dad watching what i think is a cop show,okay kyle you have to tell them"um mom,dad at school where having physicals and"WHAT WHAT WHAT!"went my mom i guess she caught on sooner than i thought"OH I need to call the school I can't have my baby doing a physical there with just anyone"my mom ran frantically the phone and told the school that my personal doctor would be on me"oh mom pip and tweek too"so we where all set for tomarrow yea no one will find out a thing.

**_hello you all kimi here and I know what your saying oh it's boring and why is it so sad well it's going to be happy either in the next chapter or the chapter after that so please keep reading_ this-kimi**


	4. the secret

kyle POV

"kyle sweetie time to wake up"my mom said poking her head into the door"huh okay mom"I wake up vary tiredly I must not of gotten enough sleep last night"I quickly get dressed so i can see the guys and pip,tweek"okay mom see you later"alright sweetie bye"I then burst out of the door full of energy but I was also deathly afraid I mean of kenny and what he would say and that I know what will be revieald but there's noway I mean I heard mom call the school yesterday so it should all be alright,I finally make it to school to see once again tweek,and pip standing in front of the door to the school with worried looks"um hello kyle did your mum make the call yesterday"pip said in his british accent that would make anyone squeal"yea so where all set"GHA that-thats great I was going to cr-cry if we hd to do the physicals with the guys"tweek said being his twitchy self once again"so can you guys make sure kenny doesn't come and try to talk to me about the incident yesterday"sure thing kyle"pip said standing tall and proud"o-okay GAH I mean wh-what are friends for"yea friends"I said with a smile on my face"well better get to class shouldn't we"pip said bright and happy probably since we can live another year hear,we soon make our way to class when we walked in all eyes where on us and especially me stan and kenny got up running towards me full speed but not as fast as tweek and pip jumped in front of them

'pip,tweek get out of the way I need to talk to kyle"kenny said trying to move the two blonde boys"no we are sorry but kenny we can not let you speak too kyle"pip said loud and proud"I'm serious pip,tweek get out of the way"kenny had finally pushed one of the blonde boys but sadly it was tweek and was coming right into the class room tweek landed right on her tits"GHAAAAAA!"he screamed in sheer horror falling back he kept rubbing his face trying to get the disgusting boobs feeling of his face"hahaha tweek got boobed"cartman said standing up"shut up cartman I'll beat the shit out of you I swear"craig said standing up"ALL OF YOU SHUT UP AND GET TO YOU SEATS NOW" said upset"yes"kenny was then forced to sit in the front while me,tweek,and pip sat in the back,oh what am I going to do in the next classes with him"okay class were going to be having our physicals later so be ready"out teacher said making me tense if this plan would really work"well now that we got that over with let's get onto fractions can one of you tell me what 8 over bla bla bla" 's voice was fading out of my mind so many thoughts going through my head like the physical will it all go threw carefully and what am I going to say to the guys about my little incident yesterday there bound to wonder what's wrong with me I bet kenny hates me right now

ugh my head hurts I'm giving myself a migraine now damn it"hay kyle are you okay your clutching your head"pip said kindly to me"I-I don't know my _he_-"that was the last of my words before I fainted"GHA KYLE ARE YOU OKAY!"K-KYLE PLEASE STAY WITH US OH NO HE LOOKS PALE!"I could hear the franticness of pip and tweek wondering if I was okay but you know I'm not nor will I ever be

* * *

pip POV

"PLEASE SOMEONE HELP US!"I was screaming and crying,why was kyle like this he was fine earlier"oh he only passed out will someone take him to the nurse" said not giving a care how could she,mean old lady"come on tweek let's take kyle to nurse golum"I said after calming myself down"GHA okay I hope kyle is alright"me and tweek support kyle wrapping our hands around his waist and his arms thrown around our necks"h-hay wait let me come with I want to make sure ky's alright"kenny said"NO!I-I mean no if you came it would just make it harder on him please don't come"and we left the room leaving silent whisper's in the room"what did you do to him?"stan said to kenny"I don't know but I'll find out later"

"_whew_ when we get back they all are going to ask to many questions that we won't be able to answer"I said as we walked to the nurses office"yea GHA I don't know what were going to do"you know tweek you can stop doing all that ghaing and jesusing when were alone like thing"yea I know but you never know if someone's following us we have to be careful"tweek said as he stopped twitching out"hay I think were here"yes your right tweek,well let us go in so we may lay kyle on the bed to rest"tweek opened the door to revieal watching her tv dramas"oh my what happened to kyle/'she asked getting up quickly seeing our vary,vary pale friend"he fainted in class but we don't know why"I said as me and tweek layed him on one of those brown matresses with the crinkly paper on it how uncomfortable"well it's probably stress you may not be able to see but I can see he has a vary stressed face,you see in the musilce he fainted from so much stress do you boys know why?"nurse golum asked us,me and tweek just looked at each other wondering if we should tell the truth of the cause of stress I was far to much of a coward to say but tweek wasn't

* * *

tweek POV

"well you see he fainted from thinking about the physical and _that_"OH MY that's right physicals oh do you boys have a plan for _that_"nurse golum asked,she knew of our incident a while back befor and she's kept it a secret for us"well yesterday kyle called us telling that his doctor would be taking our physicals so were set but I don't know why kyle is still freaking out"we all stayed silent"well how about for now kyle stays here till he regains his conciouseness,how about you boys go back to class"me and pip looked at nurse golum with eyes that said _that's a bad idea_"something happened in class didn't it"me and pip only shock our heads to nurse golum"_sigh _well then i guess you both can stay in here to I'm watching general hospital so don't complain"OH I love general hospital"pip said raising his hand"good then that's one less complaint"nurse golum said siting back down at her desk starting to tear up for I have no idea why

1 hour later

it seemed like we where in the nurses office for hours"h-huh where am I"kyle said starting to wake"oh kyle your awake"pip said running to kyle and hugging the life out of him"alright alright pip your going to kill him"I said trying to pull pip off of kyle"no kyle just woke up i'm trying to cheer him up"yea I don't know if killing him is going to make him happy"I said finally getting pip off of kyle and siting him in a chair"hmf"pip said in dissapointment"can any of you please tell me what's going on"kyle said,well I guess our little semite is confused better tell him what's going on"kyle fainted in class from stress and we brought you to the nurse"I said strait foredly

* * *

kyle POV

"oh that's right ugh my head still hurts"do you want some asprin"nurse golum said"yea thanks"I said as she handed me the asprin and a cup of water,I then chugged the water feeling so thirsty"okay okay your going to drown yourself if you keep chugging that water"nurse golum said taking away the cup of water from me"sorry I had a dry mouth"I said getting up from the bed"are you okay to go back to class"nurse golum asked us three"yea I think so,but uh what's our next class"um I don't know I think science"tweek said"yes it is science"pip said looking at his planner to see what class we had"okay thank you nurse golum"oh it was nothing now you boys have a nice day bye"she said cheerfully"bye"me pip and tweek said as we closed the door to nurse golums"_sigh _I know I'm going to dread today"why kyle?"pip said curiously"well you know kenny he's probably wondering what happened to me"yea he did he was all like no let me come with ky I want to make sure he's okay"tweek said in his normal voice"really?"I felt a blush go over my face

"yea I bet he's forgiven you for yesterday"tweek said as we where finally getting to our class then the door burst open with teens fleeding the room"waaaa"I said being pulled in the crowd"KYLE!"pip said as he grabbed my hand while tweek grabbed his and held onto the door so we wouldn't be sucked into the crowd,soon the crowd faded and there where only a little bit of people left"tanks you guys"I said walking into the empty class room to be filled with students soon,we took a three seated table for all of us and me hoping kenny won't sit with us"no problem GHA kyle"uh oh tweek went back to his add state that means someone's here"hay what happened to you guys"token said coming threw the door"uh well you know kyle fainted and uh we stayed in the nurses office with him till he woke up"pip said trying to get to the point so token would leave"oh...hay kyle what happened to you I mean at like lunch"oh shit that's great someone finally ended up asking"un othing I don't know what your talking about"yea you do kyle you yelled at kenny yesterday because of his-"STRESS OKAY NOW LEAVE!"I yelled at him making sure he would shut up about that matter"god fine"yea be pissed at me like I care

"i'm sorry kyle I know this is going to be hard on you"no it's not your fault pip it's my fault for letting my feelings get in the way of life"I soon felt my cheek burning and looked up to see tweek who had slapped me and is crying"tweek?"STUPID GHA YOUR FEELINGS ARE STRONGER THAN LIFE AND DON'T LET ANY ONE JESUS TELL YOU DIFFRENT!"everyone who was in the class room which was made up of token,clyde,wendy,bebe,dogpoo,and some other minor people"tweek i'm sorry for being such a downer but please don't cry I want you to shed your tears for happiness not me"I dried tweeks tears rubbing his back to calm him down and heard everyone aww"shut up"I said looking at them narrowing my eyes"hello class and today where going to learn the life of a dolphin and what it really means to be one"our teacher said me,pip,and tweek started to take notes because we just knew he was going to give us a suprise test on this like he always does,it had been about 30 minutes and was finally done talking about dolphins or whatever and brought out the test"okay kids if you where taking notes or listening to me talk then you should pass this test"he said while everyone complained

we all soon got our test and I started vary quickly I looked at my notes and the answer seeing that I would get every question right"okay put your penciles down the test is over"our teacher said as the bell rang telling us class was over"okay I'll pick up the test's as you leave my room"everyone burst out the door with papers flying all around the room"um here "me,tweek,and pip hand out test and we walk out of the room I soon see kenny coming around the corner"oh hay ky I need to talk to you"he says coming up to me,but not before I jolt out of the door and run to my next class OH SHIT THAT'S RIGHT MY NEXT CLASS IS WITH KEN oh well I'm still going to run till I get there oh man why do we have classes together oh that's right ken fucked most of my teachers so we could be together ugh stupid kyle you need to forget about that,I kept running till I had finally made it to my class which was language arts with just what I needed a class with cartman too but-"OH SHIT TWEEK PIP!"I YELL,I can't believe I forgot them what kind of friend am I"were over hear kyle"pip said as he rose his hand up yelling he and tweek where running to me"oh i'm sorry guys I forgot you behind I'm so terrible"no we know your reason it was because of ken it's totally alright"tweek said not using his twitchy voice because well no one cause hear us from all the kids screaming in the hall and shouting"uh oh you better run kyle"tweek said"why?""cause here comes GHA kenny!"ky hay wait up"kenny says as I once again run away from him leaving tweek and pip behind but they understand but kenny sure don't"HAY KYLE WAIT!"ugh dude if you keep screaming like that someone is bound to grab me and stop me so you can talk to me and I sure as hell won't let that happen"sorry ken"I apologize to him running so fast that I made it all the way up to the roof of the school

"_sigh _now i'm sure I should of lost him,hmm the snow looks so pretty today"it was snowing so beautifully snow was piled high every where but it still looked so beautiful"ken I'm so lost can't you see I love you to me your the sun and i'm the moon were both total opposites but I still have a blaze in my heart that only you can light"I know corny sounding right but this is how I feel"well better stay up here till class is over

* * *

tweek POV

poor kyle I wonder where he went bet he's still running around the school hoping he got away from kenny,me and pip made our way in the class room earlier and know we are learning about the greek gods and stuff it's so boring"um tweek do you think kyle is alright i'm a little scared"pip said worriedly"yea I bet GHA he's just fine there's no need to worry and kenny is probably coming back to the class room"_ CREAK _we heard the classroom door an saw kenny come in all sweaty"your late "our teacher said"yea sorry I was looking for someone"well now that that's over please take a seat"yes mame"he said taking a seat with craig since it was the only seat left"okay class I will show you a documantary of the greek gods please pay attention it will be on a test coming up soon"and she ended her sentance and we watched the video,I had soon fallen asleep and didn't wake up till the bell rang

* * *

kyle POV

I stayed outside freezing it was so cold but I wouldn't dare come down till the bell rang and in which my nightmare started _RING RING hello students this is your princible victoria and we are having our physicals now if you would please go to the gym wheer we have set up curtains and nurses/doctor's that will be all_"NOOOOO!I can't have my physical now i'm too afraid wait i'll call tweek and pip they'll help me"I typed tweeks number and he quickly picked up _hey GHA kyle where are you physicals started"_hay I'm on the roof can you come and get me I don't think I can go alone_"sure JESUS kyle me and pip will be there as soon as possible just hang on_"and we ended the call like that,it was five minutes since the call and I saw the door slam open that's where I saw tweek and pip rushing to my side"oh no are you alright kyle your freezing"pip said worriedly like always"yea let's get you inside you look blue!"tweek said in his normal voice'yea well I feel green"heh heh that's vary funny kyle"pip my dear british friend said as they both brought me inside the warm school"well let's go face our night mare"tweek had said"yea let's go tweek,pip"we soon made it too the gym where we saw many kids lined up but there was one curtan/tent with no line and a lady walked out"oh kyle over here"she yelled,that lady was my docter "come on pip,tweek"I said calling them over"oh it's so good to see you again kyle how have you been?"i've been good doctor lornel"oh that's great OH these must be your friend hello i'm doctor lornel"h-hello doctor lornel"pip said shyly"oh how CUTE"uh hi I'm tweek"oh aren't you a confident one"ye-yea"okay so will you three get undressed and I'll do your physical and examine you"okay~"me,tweek,and pip said,I let my long red hair from under my ushanka letting it flow on the ground I haven't cute my hair since that jersey incident I was always afraid it would come back to hount me,tweek took off her wig to let her long spikey hair come out it went all the way to her back,and pip her hair was naturally like that

we took off our padding on our cheast to revieal tweeks c-22,pip's b-34,and my dd-49,we were soon done undressing and we were left in our underware"okay let's start with pip if you would-"KYLE I NEED TO TALK TO-"kenny had opened the curtains wide and everyone could see us I felt like I was going to die this was now the worst moment of our lives.

**_hay sorry it took me a while to write this but I was having writers block,so now you now our secret BWHAHAHA I did such a good job at hiding it or well to me but I dropped many hints,sorry this is so long but there was a special part I wanted to end this chapter at and sorry it's so long and boring in some parts but aren't you happy now I can bring on all the fun and exiting ADVENTURES!-kimi_**


	5. sleepover 1

kyle POV

"ken no"I quickly grabbed my jacket threw it over my shoulder and ran like the dickins with tweek,and pip I was holding pips hand while pip held tweeks we put our jackets on and ran,ran as far as we could we could here the screams and oh's from many people I just knew today would go wrong I knew it and I was just to stupid to see it"see I told you guiys I knew some thing would happen"as we ran I cried and craid and just kept repeating _I knew it_ in my mind,we had finally made it out side of school we where almost naked with only our underware on and our jackets"wh-what are we going to do now?"pip said crying and upset also pip too"I-I...we can go to the cave"I suggested you probly don't know this but the cave is a small hole in the forest we always went there when we were upset"come on guys we don't have any other pa;ace to go if we went to our parets they'll just wrrie and over react"both the blonde boys just nodded and we ran in the snow to the forest to our secret cave

* * *

kenny POV

k-kyle was a girl and I never knew,I felt like dropping to the ground becouse I never knew,I bet kyle's so hurt right now I should find him but wait pip and tweek where with hi-I mean her I should get craig and damian"hay craig,damian"I call out to the two ebons"what"they both say not vary happy probly becouse they never knew pip,or tweek where girls either"will you come with me to find kyle,pip,and tweek I saw them run out of the school and that was it"I could see worry writin all over there faces and mine too"let's hurry then tweek is probly freezing to death right now"craig said now he was truly worried and was showing it"but where could they be?"I wonderd"I can take a guess follow me"damain said as we ran out to the school to find our friends and hope to god there not dead

* * *

kyle POV

we soon made it to our little cave on the ground and crawled in it,it was sort of cramped but we hadn't mind"I-I'm sorry guys I didn't know this would have happend if I did I would have stopped it"I said still crying"it's not your fault kyle please don't blame yourself"pip said rubbing my back"b-but if I hadn't said what I said to ken yesterday this wouldn't of happend it's all my fault"I was now in a curled up ball"kyle it was not your fault it was fate and fate was meant to be,maybe our lives will be better if everyone knew our secret"what"I said looking at pip she had a sweet smile meaning she was for real"heh maybe your right what do you say twe-TWEEK!"all I saw was a blue tweek shit that's right tweek only had her green shirt while me and pip had jackets"oh twek i'm so sorry I didn't know"I quickly put my jacket on tweek letting the coldness take over my pale body"no kyle you need it more than me"tweek said regaining her tanish skin"n-no i'm okay"really I was freezing my balls off well if I had any,I had soon felt faint and layed down in the ice cold cave watching snow fall vary slowly"k-kyle are you alright"pip said coming to me"huh pip is,is that you I can't see vary well everthings a blurr right now"NO KYLE YOUR BLUE!"pip screamed out but I felt like I was loosing my self I couldn't think straight"no please stay with us kyle"pip was now holding my head in her lap she was crying with tweek by her side

"may-maybe we sould warm ourself by using our naked bodies"pip suggested"p-pip what the hell?"tweek said getting flusterd"well I-I mean were going to die out here if we don't find something warm and I saw it on tv so"no need to"we heard a deepish voice but I was almost go I couldn't feel any part of my body"your knights are here to resque you"and then it hit me it was kennys voice,I kept my eyes closed now fainting loosing myself to the bitterness if the cold

* * *

tweek POV

"hay is kyle alright"craig asked then me and pip came out of the cave holding kyle in our arms"OH GOD NO KYLES BLUE AND ICY COLD!"kenny yeeled"we need to take her and you guys somewhere warm it can't you parents place couse they'll freack out"craig said thinking hard as me and pip pushed kyle onto kenny"it can't be my place none ofm you can go there...exept kenny"damain said"and I hae a trashy house with trashy place living there"kenny said trying to warm kyle up"then let's go to my place my parents and ruby are out of town for the weekend"craig said"oh that's a good idea but we had better hurry,kyle isn't going to make it if we wait anymore"we all then run to craigs place for warmth and maybe some cloths but I think on the way of how I should tell craig about well about our sitiation"hay are you okay tweek come here"craig says and he let's me in his jacket"are you alright now?"I could feel my face burning even without the jacket I would be warm right now from my blush but I won't tell him that"hmm I'm okay craig"oh shit I forgot to do my spazing out self"hyeh I knew you spazing out and twitchying was fake"craig said I just looked at him"dang I thought I was doing a good job too"I said hearing pip laugh

"hmp what's so funny pip"Isay angerly'oh nothing,nothing please don't mind me"pip said as damian pulled pip too him,pip was practically on him right now"NO brit I heard you laughing!...b CUP!"I yelled at pip making everyone stop"grr well you just a c CUP no bigger than mine"yea right I have at least a cup over yours!"me and pip straide away from craig and damian and had our little fight between them,I could see all three of the boys faces blush"hmm let's stop fighting about this I mean it's no use breast are just breast and that's all they'll ever be"pip said holding her arm"yea I guess your right but still there's no way we could win with kyle even if we put our breast sizes togeather"pip turned around and we saw kyle still in kennys arms and bklue and we saw her big beautiful rack"but do remember what kyle said"pip said cheerfuly"yea that little breast are cute and big one's are heavy I know"I start to smile then think about kyle"come on you guys we need to hurry up kyles going to freez any moment and could die"kyle was never good with weather,if it was too hot she would be come red before the day was over,and with the winter she would get cold so vary fast

we finally made it to craigs place with no one seeing us,he pulled his keys out from his pocket and unlocked his door when we walked in it was the same as always the green sofa,brown coffee table,blue walls, etc and my new friend the fire place,craig quickly lit it and we set kyle by the heat of it"you gu-girls go over there to"craig said making a mistake on what to call us,then it hit me we were HALF NAKED!"u-um cr-craig can we get some uh cloths"then I looked be hind myself to see all three boys face's red as tomatoes"please don't tell me that you didn't know we were half naked"I said a little irritated"uh uh yea sure come on guys we can looke through rubys things"craig headed up stairs with damian and kenny following him"h-huh guys"kyle said as she woke up"oh man it was so cold"she said wrapping her arms around herself"it's okay were at craigs and damian and kenny,with craig found us and brought you here kenny was holding you romantically~"when I said that last word kyles eyes shoot open"k-kenny is here and he knows and and OH GOD!"kyle was now freacking out she kept screaming and thrashing around the guys quickly came down with cloths wondering what the commotion was

* * *

kyle POV

"kyle what's wrong"kenny said coming up to but I just tride to back up to the wall as much as I could"y-you know so what do you think"I said turning my head from him"what do you mean kyle?"he said I could feel the tears coming and flowing from my eyes"YOU KNOW WHAT I'M TALKING ABOUT,YOU KNOW ABOUT OUR SECRET SO NOW WHAT?do you hate me now for keeping this a secret from you?"I said looking his way now"STUPID!"he yelled as he wrapped his arms around me I could feel tears on my shoulder"your so stupid I don't care if your a girl or anything else but if you left I don't know what I would do"ken your being to modest but I'll take what I can"thank you kenny so um now can I get dressed"I said blushing and kenny letting go off me"u-um sure you can go to rubys room and put these on sorry if they don't fit"the boys said handing us our or rubys cloths"hmm"I said and running up the stairs with tweek and pip

* * *

kenny POV

"hmm wow could you actually believe that they were girls"I said sitting down on the green sofa"yea"both damian and craig said"how?"well duh have you seen them they look so feminen and there voices are high no boy should have a high voice like that"craig said making me feel stupid"well sorry for not figuring it out"we soon heard the the girls coming down from rubys,when they where finally down I almost fell and died I mean kyle looked so beautiful but I can't say that I mean ky's my firend,kyle was wearing aa green tanktop with some skinny jeans I thought they would make her look good and they do,pip was wearing a white blouse with a blue school skirt and thigh high socks wow think damians got a thing for school uniforms stles,and tweek who had a red sweat shirt on that was red with 67 writin on it and a white skirt

* * *

kyle POV

"hmm so what are we going to do know?"tweek asked couse we couldn't exactly go home like this"well do you guys want to stay here for a bit couse you could call your mom's saying your having a sleep over here"craig said sitting on the edge of the couch"oh well that sounds nice don't you think so kyle,tweek?"uh huh"tweek said playing around with her spikey hair"um okay but is it just going to be craig and us"I said refering to me,tweek,and pip"um I don't know that's up to kenny and damian if they want to stay"craig said looking at us with his expressionless face"yea why not"damain said"yea sounds cool"kenny said"okay then i'm going to call my mom if you guys will exuse me"I said getting up and leaving the room"I'll call you mom's for you tweek,pip"COOL!'they both said as I went to the kitchen

* * *

pip POV

"so damian how did you find us?"I asked curiously wondering how"pip I'm the son of satan I can do anything"demain said as he held my chin up so I could look directly at his eyes his wonderful red eyes oh damain you are so vary hot I do not know how much I may be able to hold in this feeling"okay i'm back our mom's said there okay with us sleeping over here huh where's kenny?"kyle says coming back in to the room"huh kenny was just here where did he go"tweek said"oh I'm over here I just went to make a phone call"kenny said coming back into the room"in the bathroom?"kyle said looking at him like he's weird"yea I called stan to come over"I looked at kyles face which was filled with shock

* * *

kyle POV

"you WHAT!"I screamed holding his shoulders"yea I think stan has a right to know this too"he said like it's alright"oh god know I-I can't i'm not ready YET!"I fell to the ground on my nees"it's okay kyle we have to tell him at some point and isn't he your friend?"ken I still don't feel right about this"_DING DONG_ went the door bell oh no he's here already oh god no i'm not ready,I quickly hide behind the couch but to be dragged out by pip and tweek,then the door slammed open with cartman and stan coming in I was still on the ground crying not wanting to come out"k=kyle is that you?"stan said as I got up"hmm it is stan"you look so COOL!"I quickly look at him with shock"what did you say?"I said this is cool I mean you being a girl and everything couse I think you can guess I have no friends that are girls,oh man this explains so much"stan said looking all over me it was creepy"okay stany boy now let me get a look at kyhle"cartman the ugly disgusting fat ass said"hmm nice breast you got want to go out side and milk em"he said looking at me with those disgusting eyes filled with lust,hmp you want to lay it like that well I can do the smae thing"sure you know i've alaways wanted you to touch me couse you see I love you cartman"I said faking a blush and wrapping my arms around his ugly flabby neck"heh I knew you would jew there's no way you can resist this"kyle what are-'kenny started to say but was stopped by tweek both tweek and pip knew what I was doing and we were going to have fun with this"heh since you love me so much would you suck my balls"ugh he's still on that what a pig"sure any thing for you baby"I pretended to go down but then I grabbed his balls and squeezed with all my might which was alot

"OW STOP IT BITCH!"he yelled"pip the door"I said,pip then quickly opend the door"like I would ever like a disgusting nasty ass horn dog/pig like you"and I kicked him right in the stomach cousing him to fall out the door on the concreate,pip then closed the door vary quickly and locked it,the room stayed silent till I said"BUTT BOMP"then tweek ran to us and we each bumped our butts and hips togeather in a straight line"heh heh that was a smart plan ky"kenny said coming up to me"I know"me feeling cocky"cartman deserved it no doupt about it"stan said"hmm so know that you know our secrets do you boys still wish to be our friends'I said standing infron of the4 boys with tweek and pip they all answerd"YES!"unisonly'heh thanks you guys"me,pip,and tweek each had a smile filled with happiness that we could stay and still be friends with the guys...or more.

**_so you guys like this now what's going to happen tomarrow at_ _school_** **_hmm will they be loved,hated,or will people not really care please keep reviewing if you like this and now here comes the cuteness and love of the story FINALLY!-kimi_**


	6. sleepover 2

kyle POV

It was know 8:45 and I was starving to death"hay I'm hungry do you guys want some pizza"I asked,tweek,pip,craig,damian,and kenny,stan had gone home a little while ago after we talked to him a bit then he said he had to go home or his mom would come looking for him with a shot gun she had become even more protective of stan since he was now a teenager she thought he would be home late becouse of drugs and sex so she makes sure he's home by 6 or she'll go out looking for him,I feel bad for hime he was such a...dumb guy not in a mean way but uh well you know how he acts,just because wendy broke up with him once he went all gothic like and then there was the time everything was shitty too him and he got drunk and said he loved me what a dumb guy right?,oh yea after cartman cussed in front of craigs for a bit he left,probably going to be pissy tomorrow at school ugh thank got tomarrow was fri day a day closer too the weekend where I don't have to deal with any crap"oh yea sounds cool"kenny said as everyone watched saturday night live"um kay where do you all want it?"PIZZA HUT!"tweek yelled grabbing on my to my waist"heh heh do you all agree with tweek?"craig then looked down at the tweek know on the floor and picked her up by her waist"yea why not if tweek wants it"craig said laying tweek on the sofa he probably didn't want her too get sick or...hmm you sly but smart cat,you didn't want any one looking under tweeks skirt,smart,smart"hmm sounds good what do you think pip?"damian said in a soothing voice

"oh yes that sounds wonderful but may I ask what kind it will be"pip said in her cute little british voice"oh yea,do you guys want pepperoni?"yea sound cool"kenny said"oh can I have sardines on mine please"pip said"okay a sardine and a pepperoni anything else?"I asked everyone"COFFEE!"tweek yelled"they don't have coffee but they have coffee cakes you want one tweek"COFFEE CAKE!"oh yea you could tell tweek was exited"okay so I sardine,and pepperoni pizza with a coffee cake do we have everything?"I asked,mever knew it took this long just to get some pizza"oh yea can we get like a bottle of pepsi or "oh sure kenny I mean were going to need something to drink,okay for the last time do we have everything"everyone shook there heads yes"good know i'm going to call the pizza place be back in a bit"oh yes hello this is kyle I would like to place and order"

* * *

tweek POV

I had soon calmed down and was now sitting on the couch next to craig who sat on the edge of he couch,he kept me close to his side which I was really happy about but I could feel a bit of a blush run over my face when he came so close to my face to ask if I was alright"y-yea I'm good craig just it's a little hot in here"I only heard him chuckle a bit probably thinking I was joking since I was just outside all most but naked freezing"okay everyone I just made the order they said they'd be here in an hour so we got to wait for the pizza and everything,you all cool with that?"yea sounds good to me"kenny said to kyle who walked back into the room from the kitchen and sat on the floor"hay kyle you don't want to sit up here with us"I asked the red head girl who laid her self all on the floor stretching and rolling around the floor"_whew_ it sure was cold outside I thought I was going to die out there"kyle said"I bet I mean you almost died out there,oh and tanks for trying to save me from the cold"I said getting down from the couch and hugging my red headed friend"it's alright tweek I was happy to help you and I mean you've helped me so much these past years I should of at least done that much"I could see the beautiful smile on my friend as we separated our self's,_grumble_"me and tweek heard it was from my stomach"heh heh I guess your stomach can't wait for that coffee cake can it tweek?"kyle said as we and pip laughed

* * *

kyle POV

"hmm craig you have a xbox right?"I asked the black ebon with a smile on his face as tweek returned to his side once again"yea but it's actually rubys"oh well can we play on it till the pizza comes"I asked him with tweek and pip saying yes and agree to my idea'sure but we only have guitar here with like a set of drums,a guitar,and one microphone"oh well that's alright I mean we can enjoy it and take turns right"the black ebon thought for a moment and answered with a sure"YAY"we yelled as we set up everything ,tweek was on drums,pip was on guitar,and I was on vocals we kept trying to find a song we all knew till we finally found it,it was umbrella by rihanna,we all where having so much fun that we forgot where we were and what happend to us we were having so much fun it was great"under my umbrella ella-ella-ella under my umbrella ella-ella-ella"we kept repeating we where having so much fun that we almost didn't hear the doorbell ring"oh wow and hour past already"I said sweating a bit and pausing the game as kenny went to the door to get the pizza and coke,but when he went to answer the door it wasn't the pizza dude but the fat ass himself cartman

"hay khle can I join"(sorry I don't know how you spell kyle the way cartman says it-kimi)"what the hell are you doing here fat ass"I say to the tall brown haired boy as he punched kenny knocking him to the floor"KENNY!"I yelled to the bot in an orange parka who was lying on the floor with a bloody lip"what the fu-"I was about to finish my sentance but not before carman went and grabbed my hair and tugged me upward"S-STOP IT!"pip yelled"NO please pip don't get involved I can take this fat ass"I said smiling to my dear friends pip and tweek ,and everyone"heh don't get so cocky jew"cartman said as he threw me to the ground"GET OFF OF MY FAT ASS"I yelled as he wouldn't get off of me,damn nazi boy won't get of fine then I'll show him what it means to mess with kyle broflovski"DON'T HURT KYLE!"pip said as she went and grabbed cartmans right arm,while tweek grabbed is left

"ha like that can stop me!"cartman then shook both pip and tweek off of him with all of his might"AGH!"they both yelled as they hit the walls"CARTMAN STOP IT,PIP TWEEK YOU OKAY!"I yelled to my friends who were probably in pain right now"ye-AGH"tweek tried to say as she got up,I guess she hit the wall pretty hard but where are the guys why aren't they helping us"tweek don't try to get up"craig said as he kindly pushed tweek down a bit,he was right she shouldn't get up she and pip probably are in serious pain cartman hit them far to hard ,I quickly turn back to look at cartman who was now running his hand under my shirt"c-cartman stop it"I say a little more quiet trying tolift my hands up but he was holding both of them in one grib,holey shit cartmans strong what am I going to do"CARTMAN GET OFF HER!"kenny said as he punch cartman off of me and with both of them landing out side on the snowy ground"DON'T YOU TOUCH HER OR THEM"aww kenny's trying to protect me, but oh no what's cartman doing"NO!"I yell trying to stop cartman but I was to late,cartman had grabbed a nife and sliced kennys neck"NOO KENNY!"I screamed as I ran to his dead body"no why did this have to happen why couldn't it of happend to me why"why you ask why it's his fault but manly yours"I looked at the smirking boy with his now blood stained red jacket sometimes I wonder if that jacket was dyed in blood"what do you mean"I died my tears trying to show no sadness to this awful murderer

"what do you mean what do I mean it's your fault for what you did to me earlier,you embaressed me and pretty boy here try'd to save your life but doesn't look like he did to much of a good job at that"he said with a smirk and and swinging his knife with the blood of kenny on there"YOUR SADISTIC!"I yelled to the evil sadistic person I use to know,I then gently lay kenny's head on the soft white snow that was now splatterd with his blood"please rest in peace kenny"I try to hold back my tears as I watch everyone in the door way looking sad and sorrowful just as I did,I know knew what I had to do I had to get revenge"cartman"I say this disgusting mans name I wish I never had to say it or hear it but I had no choice"what/'he said loosing his smirk as I walked to him"I hate you"I then punched him in the face making him loose a couple of his teeth"YOU LITTLE BITCH COME HERE!"he yelled running at me,I dodged his slice"hah got to try harder fat boy"I say trying to bring him on"GRR I'M NOT GOING TO LET YOU EMBARRASS ME AGAIN"he came at me but to fast this time I couldn't dodge the hit he gave me,I know had a bruised cheek grait bet that will show up tomarrow"kyle COME ON YOU CAN BEAT HIM,GET KENNYS REVENGE"tweek yelled out trying to cheer me on I have them a nod of my head knowing that I would beat up this lardass(wow kyles got a lot of mean ass names for cartman doesn't he-kimi)"you ain't going to revenge anyones damn death OR NOT AT LEAST I KILL YOU!"cartman ran at me once again but not befor I got the chance to push him to the ground"tsk damn GET OFF ME!"he yelled as I bashe his head into the street"YOU KILLED KENNY SO KNOW TAKE THIS!"I kept punching him and punching him no matter how many times I punched him,kicked him,or bashed him this awful feeling of kenny being gone wouldn't stop I miss him too much and this man took him away

'Is-is this all you got"he said in a raspy voice"SHUT UP SHUT UP SHUT UP SHUT UP"I kept repeating but then I finally got fed up with it and i said"DIE!"but befor I could bash his head one more time craig and damian pulled me off of him"STOP IT HE NEEDS TO DIE HE NEEDS TO DIE!"I kept yelling out"STOP IT HE REALLY WILL DIE IF YOU DO THIS ANYMORE,THIS WON'T BRING BACK KENNY!"craig yelled to me'b-but kennys gone and I can't ever see him again"I fell to the ground as they let there grip on me go,I couldn't help but cry and cry I felt so sad the love of my life gone,ripped away from me befor I even had the chance to tell him I loved him"listen I can bring him back but there is a bargain to this deal"damian said'wh-what do you mean,do you mean you can bring back kenny"this could be it,damian could be my last chance of kenny ever coming back"yes but as I told you you have to give my something in return"he said kneeling down to me as I was still on the ground coverd in blood,my cloths torn and I was in tears"you mean like...sell my soul"I said a little afraid of the answer"HAHAHA OH HELL NO"he broke out laughing on the ground,stupid damian"n-no haha I mean like"he got back up right into my face"can I have pip"c-can you have what?"can I have pip"he asked once again in a wisper voice as craig left to tend to the crying tweek and pip

"wait so when you say have pip you mean like to take to hell?"I said still crying I mean how could I get over kennys death and too hear he could come back there was no way I couldn't cry"well not untill she dies cause you see I like pip and if she likes me back we could live in hell eternally"wh-what damian likes pip,so a demon does have a heart that's funny,I quickly look at the crying pip and thought wel pip loves damian and damian loves pip if pip heard this she would be so happy but to give up on god that might be tought but what has god ever done for her I mean she's lived and awful life you saw how it was her mom and dad died she lived with that awful sister she got dumped by that guy who was life a lifless doll her friend what's his face died of diabeties in england don't think god ever helped her I know if pip heard this she would be happy"yes that's my final answer yes,yes,yes"I repeat making sure he heard

"okay then get ready,I who am the son of satan himself command for the damned sould of kenny mccormick to be REVIVED!"he said then what I think was magical circle filled with numaroles and a=many things I did not understand showed up on the street and coming out of it was kenny himself"k-KENNY"I saiy running to hug the boy in and orange parka making us fall to the ground"hahaha I'm back"he said as he rubbed his head"kenny"pip said as she ran by my said with damian walking up next to her"Whwat is it damian?"she ask inoccently"oh nothing just a wish of mine"he then smirked at me,maybe it wasn't such a good thing to make that deal...OH who cares kenny's back!"kenny i'm so happy your back I thought I would die with out you being here"I say as I dried my tears"heh really but uh why are you drenched in blood and why are you cloths torn?'kenny ask looking at me,everyone just points to cartmans unconciouse body still lying in the snow all well nasty like"kyle beat the shit out of cartman for you"craig said bending down to help his friend kenny up"wow really you beat the crap out of cartman for me',but didn't he have a knife?"kenny asked looking at the knife that was thrown in a pile of snow from the fall the mighty fat boy had

"yea but I was filled with so much rage that I let it all out and well this happend,and I didn't have a problem with the knife he hardly knew how to use it"yea that fat ass didn't even know how to hold a fork do you think he could actually hold a knife and use it the right way"well still thanks alot kyle"and then my prince with dirty blonde hair hugged me saying his thanks,then odly we heard the sound of sirens...from a cop car why would it be here?"oh shite"I say as I looked at my shirt that was cover in blood then back at the almost dead cartman on the floor"this isn't going to be good"I said holding my shirt as I looked at the guys and cop barbrady get out of his vehicle

**_uh oh this doesn't sound to good for kyle,hay sorry it took me so long to get this chapter out but I have been having writers block seriously sorry and um can you please not tell me how I spelled this and that wrong __and how I use my_** **_other things for the story.I do hope you all like this please review,but kind ones please thank you-kimi_**


	7. tweeks love

kyle POV

Barbrady had opend the door to his police car and shut it with a _SLAM_,he stepped on the bloody,snowy ground, this didn't look good at all I'm me being covered in blood, a bloody knife, and cartman on the ground half dead I knew this wasn't going to be good"what's going on here?I got a call that there was a fight going on from next door"barbrady said as he looked at us taking, we then looked at the window next door too see thomas that kid who still can't stop cussing quivering near his window then quickly pulling the blinds close"are you going to tell me what's happened here because I can take a guess right now"I started freaking out then out of no where I said"IT WAS CARTMAN HE TRIED TO KILL ME WITH THAT KNIFE BUT I FOUGHT BACK HE TRIED TO KILL ME PLEASE, PLEASE TAKE HIM AWAY"I screamed crying and crying well fake crying to be exact and it seemed to be working

"is this true"yes it is sir kyle here was just trying to protect us and she had no other choice but to fight please do not arrest here"pip said putting her cold hands onto my shoulders"kyle?kyle broflovski?'the cop barbrady said, oh that's right not everyone still knows I'm a girl _sigh _better tell him don't want to get in trouble with the cops"well you see barbrady..."and I had told him our whole story not going into great detail"th-that's such a touching story"barbrady had grabbed out a handkerchief"u-uh thanks so what are you going to do with him"Im said as I pointed to(the I want to be dead)cartman"oh well I'm going to have to take him into custody if you'll exuse me"barbrady then took the unconscious fatass and threw him in the back of his vehicle with out any care serves him right to get what's coming to hm"you all have a nice day"barbrady said as he drove away to the police station to throw that maggot head, mother fucker in jail where he should be"you were amazing kyle"kenny said as I turned around to face everyone"r-really thank you kenny"wow kenny's never thanked me before for saving, but that's probably because I've never saved him before or so I think"you would do the same thing for me kenny"I said with a smile

"hmm yea so why don't we head inside it's getting cold out here"he said, I then looked at my hands to see that they where blue and covered in red but white at the same time"WOW I really do need to get inside my hands are blue and..."I looked down to see my cloths or ruby's covered in blood"we should get you cleaned up you can take a shower tweek'll show you where it is"craig said as he opend the door to let tweek and everyone else in, I soon had followed tweek in side and as she led me to the bath room she soon had came back with a pair of ruby's cloths I swear I'll be going threw here cloths like crazy soon"thank you tweek see you in a bit"I said as I closed the door to the bath room and let the hot water run down in the shower I then undressed myself and quickly got into the shower, freezing

* * *

tweek POV

After giving kyle a new pair of cloths I ran down to see craig was alone watching tv"what happened to pip damian and kenny?"I asked wondering curiously as I made it down the last step of the stairs"oh kennys snacking in the kitchen and tweek and pip went in the backyard I think I don't know"oh"I said as I sat down a few inched away from craig on the green sofa, it had smelled just like him or was it just because I was right next to him, I couldn't make up my mind but all I knew was that I was next to him and was happy about it"hay why are you siting so far away come closer"he said pulling his finger to himslef meaning for me to come, I only moved a few inches closer but I don't know if he was happy about that"tsk what's wrong with you today"craig then wrapped his arm around my shoulder's and tugged me so close to himself that I was practiclly on him it was wonderful but I felt so embarrassed my face was ready I really hope he doesn't see it

"what's up with you, your so distant what happened"craig said as he tryed to look at my face but I couldn't let him see it"u-um wh-what are you t-tal-talking about craig I-I'm great"oh man craig you have no idea what your doing to me right now"hay I'm serious come on look at me"craig then lifted my chin up so he could see my face, oh no please don't look at my face please craig"do you have a fever?your face is red"u-um no it's just uh hot! yea hot heh heh"please buy this come on"hmm really that's funny you were just freezing a few minutes ago"..."tweek me and you have been friends for over 10 years now tell me the truth"_sigh _I guess I don't have a choice when it comes to craig"w-well you see when you wrapped your arm around me I felt hot and uh you know I guess your just so warm"sorry craig but I'm not ready to tell you yet

"what?hmm I guess I'll by it this time but you had better tell me what's wrong I'm your friend aren't I?yes craig you are but there's somethings I still can't tell you just like you have secrets that you can't tell me"yea but I just wanted to know what was wrong because your face was red I mean what's the big deal"CRAIG JUST DROP IT...please"fine if it's such a big deal then I'll drop it!"c-craig wait I'm sorry"oh no I made him mad"are you alright tweek I just saw what happened"kyle said as she walked down the stairs with a wet towle around her shoulders"no I just got craig mad, what do I do?"well first let him calm down for a bit then then apologize I know it wasn't your fault nor his but I don't know if craig would apologize for what he doesn't know"she said siting right next to me"yea I guess your right thanks kyle"no problem tweek

* * *

craig POV

"tsk what's wrong with tweek"I opened the front door to cool down and let the cool air calm me"nice move dude"what the fuck kenny why the hell are you out here and how did you hear"kenny said laid leaning on the rail of our house"craig I think the whole neigborhood heard you"shut up you don't know what your talking about"yea I do craig and you should go say your sorry to tweek I mean it's just that she won't tell you why her face was red and what she was hiding, your hiding the fact that you like tweek and you yell at her for a little reason she should be the one yelling at you for not telling her you like her"shut up mccormick not like your going to tell kyle either"yea but that's because were friends and you know I don't know if kyle likes me back, she probably doesn't"yea and mccormick you don't know if kyle might like you, you should worry about your own problems before others"I then opened the door of my house to revial a kyle and tweek on the couch"oh craig listen I want to say I'm sorry"for what tweek?"well I mean I yelled at you and it was wrong"no tweek I yelled at you and I shouldn't of I'm sorry"

"no don't be I'm the one-"I then wrap my arms around my tweeks slender little body"wh-wh-what are yo-you doing craig"I could see the blush spread around my little tweeks face"I plant my lips onto tweeks, they where soft and tasted like coffee just how I like them sweet"wh-what are you doing craig"I love you"r-really?"she said a smile showing up on her face"yea really"oh craig I'm so happy"does this mean you like me too?"I said as she wrapped her arms onto my neck"of course craig of course"|

* * *

kyle POV

I'm so happy for tweek I'm glad she can be happy, I looked at the door way to see kenny smiling, I smiled back at him I then got off the couch and snuck my way around the too love birds to see kenny"so don't you feel happy for those two I knew craig liked tweek"yea I'm I just had a talk with craig about that an- how did you know craig like tweek?"please kenny it's writing all over him I don't think there was anyone who didn't know craig liked tweek, but no one knew tweek liked craig back because she's just that good" I said laughing"hay why don't we go out front and leave these too be"he said as he opened the door for me, I quickly grabbed my jacket that I had put on craigs rack and went outside with ken

"pretty cold out here"hmm your right ken, oh hay where did pip and damian go?oh there in hell"WHAT PIP NOOOO!"I fell to the groundHE KILLED HER THAT BASTURD!"calm down kyle she isn't dead damian just took her there because pip wanted to know what hell is like"r-really sorry about that"I got up from the ground and sat on one of the chairs on craigs prorch"that's a relef couse if that basturd took pip away forever I'de be sure to come to hell and kill him with my bare hands"what was that"

I wiped my head to the side of the house and saw and angry damian and a happy pip"I-I didn-EEH"I screamed as damian set a blaze of where my feet where then the flam burning out leaving a black splotch"damian please don't do that!"pip cried out"hmf she desreved it"mmm damian"pip said irritated"ugh sorry kyle for trying to burn your feet"o-oh no problem I guess"I was now to frightened to put my feet on the ground afraid that this man/boy would burn my feet again"so why are you guys outside"damian said steping onto the porch"oh well craig confessed to tweek and tweek agreed so we thought it was best to leave them in side"AAH really that is truly great I just knew craig loved tweek!"I know pip I'm so happy!"me and pip joined hands and jumped for joy

* * *

tweek POV

I-I love you craig"i said as me and craig kissed on the couch, we battled our tongs together the room was getting hot and I was losing my mind"I love you too tweek I don't want to stop"we both still kept kissing not one of us wanting to stop"_hah_ but we have too I bet everyone wants to come in"I was out of breath from our passionate kiss"hmf I guess your right, I wish we could keep going though why can't those guys wait outside"craig got up from the couch to open the door, I bet my face was as pink as peach but I didn't care what happened just know was the best thing that's ever happened to me

"oh you guys are done already?"kenny said coming through the door, x that I bet I'm as read as an apple, kyle quickly made her way with pip towards me"soo~ how'd it go"kyle said siting on the couch next to me"oh well it was nice actually really nice"oh you dirty dirty girl"pip said siting on the other side of me"a-am not I bet you guys would have done the same"I said irritaited"yea I guess so but I don't know because it hasn't happened yet'kyle said getting up from the couch"_yawn_ I'm tired what time is it oh it's 9:38"kyle said"hay that pizza dude never should did he?"kenny said as the guys came closer too us"oh that's right hmm oh well I don't care I'm too tired to eat"kyle said strectching"_yawn_ me too, where are we going to sleep?"pip asked looking at craig"oh you can sleep in ruby's room, I''ll bring some blankets and pillows and me and the guys will sleep in my room"

"oh cool then"I said getting up with tweek following me, we where in ruby's room wrapped up in some blankets waiting to fall asleep"I'm really glad that you and craig are togeather tweek"yea me too pip I never knew this day would come"yea now it's just me and pip's turn to find our love or to make our love's see that we love them heh heh"oh do you know what you girls?"pip said in her british accent"what?"  
me and kyle said"we have school tomarrow and we will have to tell everyone about our well you know"shit"kyle said as we all fell asleep wrapped up in a big old blanket.

**_hi sorry it took me so long to write this I have been having a really bad writers black and I might not make the next chapter till a while, and I know what your saying "why did you make craig confess so early?" well that's because I want tweek and craig to be togeather and this story is all about these couples being togeather and there love strong enough to go against anything so yea, and aren't you happy tweek and craig are togeather cause I am_**-_**kimi**_


	8. kyles love

kyle POV

I woke up to hear ruby's alarm go off _BEEP BEEP BE-_, I quickly shut it off with a _BANG_ and saw that it was 7:48"_yawn~_ time to get up you guys"I said as I got up out of the blankets and off the pillow"don't wanna"tweek don't be stubborn"I said as I looked for tweek in the smallish room"where did tweek go?"I said looking all around the room for her"I don't know down stairs probably"she said in a rude tone "tweek don't be an ass, and get up we have school"I said as I folded my blankets with the ones pip did'"HMF! well I'm not getting up, and I'm not an ass"stop being so stubborn"mluuuuu"she said sticking out her tongue to me"you little- no _sigh_ breath in and out kyle,...fine if your going to be that way then I have no other choice"I then walk out the door as tweek covers her whole body in blanket, I then made my way to craigs room with all the boys up and dressed watching tv

"oh you guys are up already?"wow I'm surprised I thought that I would have to wake them up"what do you want?"craig said in his normal not really caring tone"oh well I'm trying to get tweek up but she's to damn stubborn to get up, can you help me?"hmm yea, I wonder why she doesn't want to get up?'she's probably tired she's always like that"I said as we walked back into ruby's room

'I'm not getting up kyle no matter what you do"god your stubborn as hell"I said as I watched craig climb into the blanket with tweek, while she still had her eye's closed"nice try kyle your not going to tickle me out of bed last time it won't work"not even if I do it"c-craig when did you-"craig stopped tweek from speaking anymore with a kiss on on her head and a blush covering her to her ears"U-uh I'll just leave you guys be"I said quickly grabbing a new change of cloths from ruby's cabinet which was a white spaghetti strap shirt and a pair of blue skinny jeans and grabbed a pair of her convers, she won't mind I mean she's gone till like tomarrow or something, I then made my way to the bathroom to get dressed and then headed down stairs to see pip doing something in the kitchen"whatcha doing in the kitchen pip?"I asked curiously

"oh well I am making breakfeast for everyone since we all did not eat dinner last night, I asked craig if I may use it and he had said yes"she said in a white blouse and pink skirt with nee high socks on this time"oh well what are you making"oh just eggs and toast with bacon the usual"OH! I sounds good can't wait till it's done"oh where is tweek"oh she's so stubborn she wouldn't get up so um craig is fixing that problem"oh"we both had a blush on our faces guessing what they where doing"so dirty"pip said as she turned the oven off'oh is the food done?"yes it is can you please hand me 6 plates"oh sure"I went over to the cover with all the plates in it to find some nice china"you want to use this?"I said to pip holding up the vary elagant and beautiful glass plates

"oh no that is far to beautiful to use I could never"okay then I bet there are some paper plates around here somewhere"I then looked up onto of the fridge to see heffty paper plates"perfect"I said as I reached up and grabbed then but I wasn't tall enough, then a white hand and orange sleeve came up next to me reaching the plates"are these what you want?"a-ah yea thanks ken"no prob so whatcha girls doing?"oh were making breakfeast or setting it up now'I said answering his questions"oh cool I'm starving"

"g-good"I said feeling embarrassed, oh geez I'm stuttering now, pip soon put all the food onto the plates and I had yelled trew the house"BREACKFEAST IS DONE!"I saw a dark shadow coming down from the steps and new it was damian from first sighe, he sat down to where pip was on the left side of the table, then I saw to things coming down, a happy ebon and a blushing blonde"food's ready lovebirds"after saying that I heard a few chuckles from the table and earned myself a glare from tweek"hay don't get mad at me for your long make out session"tweek came and sat down with craig on the right side of the table while me and kenny were at the ends of the table, tweek had on a pair of jean shorts and a button down shirt that was the shade of light green, diffrent from the dark green one she usually wore

"let's eat"I said as we all dug into our delicious meals"my thanks to the cook"I said finishing up and trowing my plate in the trash as well as everyone else, I looked back at the clock in the living room to see that it was 8:15"OH SHIT, were going to be late for the bus come on everyone"then I thought to myself damn I forgot my bag at school, then I looked over to the couch that now had all our bags from school on the"u-um how-"kenny waved to me signaling that it was him that brought us our bags I gave him a warm smile showing my thanks, we all then bursted threw the door trying to run to the bus stop before it was 8:20 we knew we weren't goping to make it but there was a slim chance that we could

"N-NOOO BUS WAIT!"I yelled trying to run after the bus that had left us"oh what are we going to do know?"pip said as I dropped to my knees tired as hell from the running"well I could summon us to school"damian said with a smirk"WHY THE HELL DIDN'T YOU TELL US THAT BEFORE WE LEFT THE HOUSE!"I said screaming at the top of my lungs, or however loud I could be"well you never asked"he said like he did nothing wrong, I only gave him a dirty look the dirtyest look I could give someone"making those face won't get you too school any faster"he said with arms crossed, I looked at everyone who was tired then at pip who was going to say something, probably to damian so we can go to school"oh please damian can you take us to school please"she said in a cute little voice"f-fine since you asked nicely"you dirty devil you, if pip says something cute to you and pleads and begs you'll do something wow your just ugh I don't know what to say"are you all ready, I WHO AM THE SON OF SATAN WISH TO BE SENT TO SOUTH PARK HIGH WITH KENNY,CRAIG,PIP,KYLE,AND TWEEK NOW!"he yelled in the incontation he made as it sent a raise of black smoke around us, as soon as we where engulfed in the black smoke we weren't at the bus stop anymore but the front of south park high

it was deserted, everyone was probably inside already"you guys ready to go in"ken said looking at us"yea it's finally time we let out this secret and what kind of harm was it going to do?"I said as I swung my bookbag over my shoulder"hmm yes you are right are you ready tweek?"pip asked the mean looking pip"hmf no!"tweek I thought craig fixed that little matter"I said looking at the pouting tweek"good know let's go in side"I said as kenny opened the right door to the school for us, when we walked in all eyes were on us"oh hay kyle!"stan yelled walking over to me with his still gf wendy I don't like her vary much"kyle,KYLE,kyle!,that's kyle wow,sweet man,"is all we heard threw the hallway and probably school now"kyle, as in kyle broflovski"yes wendy testburger I'm kyle broflovski"I said mocking her

"ahh stan!"she yelled in a screachy voice"not cool dude"I just narrowed my eye's at the tall ebon"if I lift up my shirt and pull down my pants you still wanna to say dude"I said ready to lift my shirt up"n-no that's okay"yea stan doesn't want to see those saggy breast of yours"oh bitch you did not just say that oh I am ready tom rip evey last strand of hair out of that pretty little head of yours"well at least I have a cheast and not an a wash board like your's"hah see how you like them apples!"uh STAN!'she yelled once again"seriously kyle stop it she's my girl friend"yea and kyle's your super best friend, who you've known whole longer then her"kenny said as he pointed to wendy"so who's it going to be wendy or your super best friend who you've know for ages"he said stan ding next to me while the o0thers back away just slightly"well I choose wendy I mean she's the love of my life"when I heard that I tilt my head my face filled with shock wondering what to say next then I thought of it because I'm not going to be a crybaby...or at least not infront of stan

"hahaha yea I'm glad you picked wendy stan"I said with a smile or fake one"because we were never friends to begin with you were always a little pussy that ditched me for this cunt and I've grown to hate you and I wish we can never see each other again"oh why am I saying these hurtful words I love stan not like love love but best friend love I don't want too say these things to him"hah good you where a pussy too always came crawling to me on hands and knees crying begging for comfort"pl-please stan don't say these hurtful things"oh and one more thing everyone can I have your attention"she said but we already had there attentions the first second we walked in here"okay you all know kenny and kyle right?!"oh shoot what's he going to say?"well kyle loves kenny that's right L.O.V.E'S him!"when I heard that one sentance I broke down in to tears"kyle you like me?"kenny said looking at my now tear'd up face"I-I I HATE YOU STAN!"I yelled as I punched him straight in his gut knocking all the air in him out, I then ran away from everyone running up the steps threw hallyways till I had finally made it the rooftop

I swung the door open with a _BANG _and walked over to the rail where I sat down and layed against it, I then texted pip so she wouldn't be worried and said only she and tweek can see this text"why did it have to end like this I can't see stan any more and I can't be with kenny I bet he feel's awful that one of his friends like's him"I don't"k-kenny!"I said surprised to the the dirty blonde way as he walked up to me"h-how did you know I was up here"pip told me"tsk damn pip"so do you really like me"I-I do I'm sorry"I said with a sad face knowing he doesn't like me back"here stand up I want to say something to you"o-oh no he's going to say we can't be friends because of this maybe if I don't get up he can't say what he wanted to say"come on kyle"he said trying to pull me up but I only shook my head"fine then you won't here something really good"

I lifted my head from my knees and looked at him confused"I thought you were going to tell me we can't be friends?"what! no what I want to tell you is the complete opposite from that"I got up from the ground to just look at him with mystery"okay what I wanted to say is that I love you kyle I've loved you ever since the first time I saw you in kindergarten I've loved you for 16 years"he said smiling, I thought that I was going to faint I had so many feelings in side my I was so happy and exited it felt like my heart would jump out of my cheast"r-really kenny"really kyle come here"he said his arms opend wide I jumped in them as we both laughed"I'm so happy kenny I really do love you"me to kyle"he then kissed me on his lips they still had the taste of bacon on them but I liked it"t-that was my first kiss"I said embarrassed"wait didn't you kiss that rebeccha girl"no I didn't really and I'm not gay got it it was just a fling, oh and um are you going to stop doing your um little business"of course I am stupid I've got you the most beautiful girl in the world and your all I need"heh that's so cheesy dude"yea!but you know you love my cheesyness"haha yea whatever dude"I said as we were still embracing.

**_hello everyone so what do you thing of this chapter heh heh, if your smart I think you'll find the pattern I've been __using _****_latley, well I put this chapter up for two reasons first I really wanted to make this chapter_ _and I don't want to get hit with christophes shovel_ _hope you all liked this and probably just like me you won't be able to wait for what's coming up during the weekend in this story it's going to be AWSOME_**! **_but I won't spill what's going to happen-kimi_**


	9. pip's love

kyle POV

we started to walk down the steps and made our way to the first floor of the school and by the entrance to see everyone waiting"oh kyle are you alight"pip said as kenny walked next to me"I'm better then I've ever been"I said with a truthful smile and a head shake from kenny proving that it was the truth"o-OH!pip said finally catching onto what had happened"oh I'm so happy for you"she said as she held my hands it felt like I was proposed to but I was only confessed to but it was awsome **_DING__ DONG_** went the bell telling us it was first period'oh shit we had better hurry"I said as we all ran to our first period

* * *

pip POV

we had finally made it to our first period where our teacher yelled at us"YOUR LAT-!"she said but stopped as she looked at us"who are you three girls?"she said"oh um well I'm kyle this is tweek and that's pip"as in pip pirrup,tweek tweak, and kyle broflovski"our teacher said"yes"I answerd when we looked at the room everyone's eyes where wide open and they were all shocked"okay and can you please take off those rediculse cloths" said"these are not costumes , we really are girls"WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT YOUR BOYS!"but it's true we can prove it"kyle says ready to life her shirt"NO I do not want to see I believe you know please take a seat!"yeeeeeees teacher"kyle said carrying the e in yes

I had taken a seat right by damian in the back he wasn't really paying any attention to the teacher but was looking at me his eyes felt so hot on my body, OH no what am I saying ddirty dirty girl don't think those thoughts pip, but I truly do like damian and wish to make love with him but ohhhh it's all so dirty and emberrassing, I was covering my face not wanting anyone to see it but then damian did something he came to my face and wisperd in my ear "are you alright?"his hot breath and smooth voice where so intoxicating, uh oh, I said as I quickly looked down at my privet spot I was what you call wet oh how dirty of me what am I to do

* * *

damian POV

"pip listen if you don't feel good let's go-"pip turned her head and I saw lust in her eyes, her cheeks where pink and her breaths were heavy I looked down to see her legs squeezed together"pip are you okay"I asked once again"n-no I-I don't know"she was stuttering I could tell that she was getting horny just from looking a her"hay can I take pip to the nurse"DON'T SPECK OUT OF TURN DAMIAN!"I narrowed my eyes and cast a spell on her(sorry I wish there was a more manly name then spell for damian, sorry-kimi"yes you may take pip to the nurse"I had put a spell on her so she would do what I said"you-you don't ha-aah"I picked pip up princess style becouse I knew she wouldn't be able to walk

as I closed the door behind us went back to her normal bitchyself"EVERYONE BE QUIET!"she yelled making everyone shut up"d-damian why are you doing this"because I saw your face now how did this happen"when I said that pip knew exactly what I meant"I-I reather not talk about it"pip you will tell me or I'll leave you in the classroom to be embarressed'WHAT oh no please do not do that"I just loved it when pip would become so antsy and stuttery like it was so entertaing"you will tell me why you were like that though"y-yes damian"good just obay me like a good human, we soon made it to the nurses and nurse gollum wasn't here so I just layed pip on one of the beds and I sat on the chair by the bed

"now tell me why and how you became like that in class"w-well OH I just can't it's to dirty!"she said covering her face"pip tell me **now**!'I demanded"well I guess I can not hide this from you, you see when you kept touching me my body felt vary hot, and then when you wispeard in my ear I felt even more hot till my body was burning and I felt weird I still feel weird and I do not know why?"oh how I love the innocence of this kid

"do you want to know why"Oh yes please"well it's called being horny"I said flat out"wh-what but isn't that dirty?"no it's vary good not dirty at all"man it's fun to play with this kid"do you want me to make it go away"can you really do that?"yea I can pip but just wait"I sat up and moved the curtain all around the bed so no one could see what we were doing"ready pip spread you legs"wh-what but then you'll see my peepee"oh god I can't help but laugh pp is such a little kid

"it's okay pip couse doesn't this spot itch"yes it does"well I'm going to make that itch go away so just stay still and here"I took of the brown loafers she was waring and lifted her skirt up, I could see her closing her eyes and this cute little pussy I was going to devour, but I didn't take off her underware not yet, I gently touched pips clit bu from that gentle touch I could hear a couple of moans with t"aah d-damian I feel weird" that's okay pip just stay still and let me do everything"hmm kind of wish I could get some action but it's to early for that, I started to spread her lips through her underware hearing all the juices"ahh d-damian"oh man I'm loving this heh heh now I'm going to pull dow this cute pair of white little undies"w-wait damian!"what?"y-you can't do that you'll see my peepee even more"she said sitting up

"but I can't do anything if I don't remove your underware"o-oh okay then um please procced"with pleasure I said in my mind as I removed the white pantys to see a cute little pink pussy it was so adorible I could just eat it up ugh I hate all this cutesy talk I think I'm hanging out with these people to much I need to go back to hell one of these days"get ready pip"okay damian"I start to lick at the clitoris making my way to the hyme"aaahhh! damian it feels so weird"I start to lick faster as time passes"aah this feels so good"heh I'm glad to hear that but I'm just getting started, I let my finger run threw pip's pink vagina and let it rome threw her"oh AAHH! damian this feels weirder aahhhh!"I will take weird as in it's great"d-damian some things coming s it's it's"looks like she's about to come butter speed up"AAAAHHH DAMIAN!"she yelled, I love it when you yell my name out it's cute pip"I'm done do you feel better pip"y-yes thank you"

I could see she was out of breath I bet she is from how great my finger and tongue are"U-um damian can I ask you something"what?"did you do this to me just because I might embarress you in class or just because you wanted to do this"pip was then pulling her pantys back on in the bed"what?"well I'm mean I am just wondering"I could see sadness and dissapoint written all over her face"you really want to know why?"yes please"it's because I love you"what!"I could see her eyes were wide and mouth open"yea I wouldn't do this for anyone you know"I said climbing on the bed onto of her now"how about it pip do you want to be my girl"when I said that I could see tears running down her cheeks"you have no idea how long I have wished for you to say that damian"she wrapped her arms around my neck and kissed me it really did surprise me but I wasn't going to tell her that

"so how do you feel when you die to come to hell and live with my"I would love that"really!what about your god and stuff"my love for you means a lot more then god and what has he ever done for me"good so you would be fine with marryng the son of satan?"as long as it is you damian then I wouldn't care"good now do you want to stay here or go back to class"st-stay here"why are you embarressed"well I want to stay here but to well I think you call it cuddle with you"heh sure why not but you know you don't have to be shy when saying that"r-really"yea you can ask me anything so don't be shy"

"um well then what is your favorite color?"what kind of question is that?"well I just wanted to know that's all"I layed my self down on the bed and pip snuggled her way onto my cheast"well then I like the color red, how about you?"I like the color white or maybe yellow I am not sure it is vary hard"yea I guess so _yawn_"oh are you tired damian?"a little"want to go to sleep"yea that'd be nice pip"well okay then night damian"heh yea night pip"

* * *

pip POV

damian then had drifted asleep but I was still awake, I had grabbed my phone and texted kyle "_hay what happend to you pip"__oh sorry I was having a little incident in class and damian noticed but that is not the point I have vary big news"what is it pip"well damian confessed to_ _me and well I said I loved him back __I am so vary happy"oh good for you pip omg omg now we all have the guys we like isn't_ _that great_"_yess it is and I am so vary happy well night"what do you mean night?"I am sleeping in the nurses office with damian"WHAT WHAT WHAT wow that's fast me and kenny have only kissed kenny once and your already having sex with him!_"what are you doing"o-oh damian I am just talking to kyle, aah my phone damian!"he had grabbed my phone and texted something to kyle it read _I haven't done it with pip yes but I am soon-damian_"d-damian what does that mean'well aren't we going to do it at least once in our lives"...I guess so but it's so embarressed"yea yea now come on go to sleep with me and shut your phone of"okay then if you wish so"I turned my phone of slipping it in my book bag as I fell asleep on damians cheast it was so built and I loved it.

**_this is awsome I nailed 2 chapters of dirty little secret in just one day had maybe I should make another chapter I wonder?, so what do you guys think I bet you where thinking there would be no sex with this couple annnnngg wrong there will be lot's please review-kimi_**


	10. physicals

damian POV

I woke up to the sound of the second bell going off, I looked to my side and saw a sleeping pip she looks so cute"hay pip time for second period come"I said nudging at her waist"hmm"is all she said turning to her other side"come on pip we got to go"hmmm!"grrr this brat is so stubborn"fine then I'll leave you here by yourself all alone"when I got out of bed she had jumped right out"please don't leave me"you know I wouldn't so come on I bet everyone is already in second period already

* * *

kyle POV

oh man I hope pip and damian run or they'll be late I don't want to give them am detention"_ha_ we _ha_ made _ha_ it _ha_"pip said out of breath"okay everyone sit down mkay, okay listen we have to get our physicals again today since many students did not get them yesterday"damn"I said threw my teeth, as pip took a seat next to me and damian on her other side"okay then everyone line up mkay"hay so what happend in the nurses office"tweek asked pip"o-oh well um..."pip's face went to a bright pink to and even reder shade"it's okay you don't have to tell us"aww but I want to know"shut up tweek if she doesn't want to talk then don't make her"  
thank you kyle"your welcome pip"

we had soon had made it to the gym where they slit up the girls and boys"man this is such a long line"yea I know kyle I bet it won't be till forever till we get in"tweek said"oh yes but why don't we talk about our boy-"hay your kyle,tweek,and pip right?"um yea bebe it's us"I said to the blonde and ebon girl behind here"well listen just because you can't be with stan doesn't mean you have to mess with wendy"what!"yea you heard me whore god just look at your breast there so disgusting"WHAT! who the hell do you think your talking too and what do you mean that I can't be with stan, me and him are friends or at least where and I only picked on wendy cause she was being a bitch"

"how dare you call her a bitch you whore"then bebe came back with her hand about to slap me but then kenny and stan came with damian and craig following"where you just about to hit my girlfriend"kenny said as he grabbed bebe's hand that was going to slap me"kyle what did you do to wendy again"what the hell are you talking about stan she's the one that started and bebe too!"how dare I get accused"no way would they come without a reason you did something"stan listen up right now and you had better listen up good, get that snake of a girlfriend out of here and her bitchy friend before I fucking beat them to death"I was seriouse I had the look of a killer in my eye's"how dare you call me a bitch you TRAMP"bebe was coming at me again but not befor I hit her in the stomach knocking the wind out of her just like stan it was my best moveyou know I can do worse stan so GO AND TAKE THEM NOW!"I yelled already having everyone's attention

"_whoohoo_nice one kyle"clyde said in the line next to us"grrrr"Is all I could make if I opened my mouth anymore I don't know what I would say, stan then quickly took wendy and bebe away and somewhere in the school leaving the gym"are you okay kyle what happened"I was too angry to talk so tweek did the talking for me"well wendy and bebe came up calling kyle a bitch and a whore and that she should stop messing with wendy and that she's only doing it because she likes stan can you believe that I about ript her throught"tweek was getting angry now too but craig quickly calmed her down"hmm what asses"kenny said then the girl milly walked over to us and wrapped her arms around kennys"hay ken haven't seen you in a while why don't we go somewhere instead of here"she said rubbing her finger in circles around his cheast, oh hell no I was not ready to deal with this yet"uh sorry milly but I ain't doing that any more i Have a girlfriend now and a great, beautiful, and sweet one at that"she said wrapping his arms around me and kissing my cheek, aww I feel so special now"ugh fine but i'll be back"what a tramp, she goes after craig then you for a while she doesn't know how to be truthful"and you do baby"aww he's giving me nicknames now wow so this is how it feels to have a boyfriend

"_attention everyone this is your princible we will be holding our thanksgiving week off a little later then before instead of 2 weekends before it will be next week and we will be having a beach party on satur-day so if you want to come to that please meat us and everyone here tomarrow at 9:00 that will be all_"we all heard a bunch of cheers and screams from the gym"do you all want to go to that"craig said"I wouldn't mind sounds fun oh but I don't have a swim suit"I said"heh yea I love to swim, we can go by the convienent store and get one kyle"okay tweek about you guys"the guys including pip just shook there heads and smiled "okay may the three next girls step in please"on of the nurses said"oh that's us well see you in a bit guys" I said as we waved to them goodbye

"okay I will be waighing you and I will be doing a couple of other things like see your cup sizes and such no please strip"we got lucky because we got a girl doctar and nurse the rest of the girl's have boy doctars they look creepy, we soon had stripped our selfs and where naked"okay first pip please come onto the waighing stand"pip walked over to it and got her wait she was 93 pounds,then tweek who was 98 pounds and me who was 120 pounds I swear it all goes to my breast and ass...I think"okay know all the docters will be looking at your cup sizes and we will be posting it on the bullitinboard in the middle of your school"WHAT!'I screamed out"please do not shout I don't like it when you girls scream like that"

"sorry but do I have a choice in this matter?"I'm sorry but no we have gotten your parents consolation"what my mom said yes!"I screamed but not as loud as before it seemed pip and tweek where fine with this matter but I was not!"yes well then let's make this quick and then your done"the doctar had soon finished up our physicals and we where ready to go to our next classes, we met up with the guys by the gym door they were lucky they didn't have a lot of things to be checked"you guys ready to go to our next period, we talked to maky and he said we should go to it already"kenny said"aah um yea"hay what's wrong kyle?"I couldn't speck about it, it was just to embarressing so tweek spoke for me once again"there posting all the girls breast sizes on the bulitinboard next,next week"WHAT!"all the guys yelled"I know I feel awful and dirty because everyone will know"I said feeling so ashamed"it's okay I bet you everyone won't even care"really kenny?"of course kyle"thanks"I said as I held his hand and pip and tweek had done the same, maybe today wasn't so bad...maybe

school was soon over and everyone had parted there ways, then I had remembered I lived next to stan so we had to walk home togeather"u-um hay stan please hear me out"what"he said coldly"I didn't mean to be mean to you or wendy but it was the heat of the moment and I felt so angry I really want to be friends again and earlier during the physical I was angry at bebe"he just stayed silent and so as I till we had finally made it to our houses"listen did you really not mean what you said"yes stan I was just angry"then he started to laugh"I knew you wouldn't off been that way and um sorry I said you liked kenny out loud"no please don't be, because of you saying that me and kenny ar togeather I really should be thanking you"oh really that's sweet oh and hay where's fatass"oh jail"uh how"oh well he tried to kill me when I was over at craigs it was so fucking scary he had killed kenny but damian brought him back to life but I hat to make a deal with him"what!I jew making a deal with a devil"shut up stupid, oh hay are you going to the beach thing tomarrow?"yea are you?"sure am all of us are going or to be exact me,pip,tweek,craig,damian, and kenny"cool and one more thing before we go inside"

"what?"watch out for clyde"why?"he's got the hots for you"but I thought he was with bebe"he brock up with her this morning right after seeing you"oh wow what an ass"yea I know, so I'll see you tomarrow?"of course, bye bye"yea bye"and we said our farewells I'm glade me and him can be friends again I hope tomarrow will be fun.

**_omg omg 4 chapters in one day this is awsome I'm on a role oh sorry, I hope you guys like this oh opps I spilled the beans the fun thing they where going to do was the beach trip I was wondering if it should be the gang or like a whole school thing and I ended up doing the school deal, so I hope you all liked this please review-kimi_**


	11. beach 1

kyle POV

"kyle sweetie wake up pip and tweek are here"my mom said from down stairs, I was still in my bed trying to go back to sleep until I heard footsteps running up the stairs and my door slamming open"TIME TO WAKE UP!"I heard tweek yell as pip tryed to hide behind her back"IT'S SATURDAY GO AWAY!"I'm sorry but I get cranky when I don't get my sleep"grrr hmf! fine I guess you don't want to go to the beach party with everyone at school and kenny~"Oh that's right the beach party!"I can't believe It I completely forgotten about it"well come on me and pip are al ready to go we can help you pack"oh that'd be great since I only have 30 MINUTES LEFT!, oh shit come come let's hurry you guys"I say as I quickly jumped out of bed, I pack 2 pairs of cloths just in case and some flip flops and floatys for the beach then I had remeberd"I don't have a swim suit!"that's okay I already got you one on the way here now come on where going to be late"tweek said as she, pip, and I run down the stairs at full speed

"have a good time girls"thanks mom were going bye!"I said as we open the front door and burst out full speed, we were running toward the bus stop that was just a few feet from us I saw kenny,damian,craig,clyde,stan,token,wendy,and oh great bebe god I hope she doesn't start any shit like yesterday, oh why am I saying this I get to spend a day of fun in the sun with my boyfriend and friends I should be ecstatic, yea I am!"hay guy's over here!"kenny called as we finally made it to the bus stop, the day was great it was sunny and there wasn't a cloud In sight to day was perfect, I had on a sleevles jacket and a pair of shorts with some flip flops like pip and tweeks with my hair tryed up to, tweek had on a pair of shorts like me and a tanktop on she had her hair in pigtails, while pip left her bob straight she had on a tank top with a skirt she always had liked skirts"so are you guys ready for the beach?"craig asked"what else would we be doing here in these kind of outfits with tubes and stuff"tweek replied"cool oh hey here comes the bus"craig said he had on a pair of dark blue trunks, and a sleevles jacket like me, kenny had on a pair of orange trunks a little shorter then craigs though and he had on a tee shirt, damian the boy who loves black wore a pair of black trunks with red stripes he went without a shirt

I turned to look at pip who was now having a noes bleed"PIP!"I yelled in shock I should have known this would happen when I first saw him I should have covered her eye's"h-huh?!"pip said not knowing what was happening"stupid the bus is here, come here"damian said in a coolly voice, he grabbed a tisshue out of know where"blow"_SNEEZE_"GET ON THE BUS YOU LITTLE MAGGETS!"our still ugly and disgusting bus driver said, everyone quickly got on to the old almost broken down bus, I sat with tweek on the bus wanting to ask her somethings, while pip sat with damian, craig with kenny"hay can I ask you something?"I said to tweek"what is it?"well what kind of swimsuit did you get me?'when I said those words I could see in pip's eye's that she did something she shouldn't of"why don't you look in the bag"I picked up my bag that was on the floor of the bus and reached in side where I found a red one piece but it wasn't right I could see it my eye's became wide as I turned it over, I quickly looked at tweek who had the largest grin on her face"heh heh wonder what kenny will think of this"I couldn't find the right words but when one came out I don't know if it was the right word"WHAT!"I screamed

"WHO WAS THAT!"the bus driver said with that stupid ass bird on her head it just made her look even more like a crazy old woman just as she was everyone stayed silent not daring to say a word but wanting too"thought so"she said turning around and finally starting up the bus after everyone got in"hay ky what's wrong?"kenny said from behind me and tweek, I was to afraid that if I lifted my face that I would accidently give kenny the death glare when it's meant for tweek, I quickly calmed down knowing what I had to do"I'm okay kenny but tweek needs a little lesson"I said with a sweet smile looking up at him"n-no p-p-please kyle I thought we were over this"she was now cowering"no a chance"I quickly pulled tweek a little closer to me but it didn't work so much her head was in the aisle way but she needed to be thought"oh my not this again"pip said as I licked tweeks neck making her cringe

"what do you mean not this again and what is kyle doing to tweek?"craig said panicky"oh well every time me or tweek do something sexual to kyle we get _the lesson _from kyle"n-no please kyle"pip said"oh but I'm only preparing you, I'm far from done"please kyle you don't have to do this"kenny I've been doing this to them forever it's okay"what"I could see shock but disgust writin on his face it made my heart drop to see it so I just locked at tweeks neck "ready for the next lesson?"n-no please"I open my mouth ready"NO!"I heard pip scream and people gasp as I...nibbled on her neck"AHAHAHA S-STOP IT IT TICKLES COME ON!"tweek yelled but not so loud to have the bus driver yell at us"wh-what?"kenny said"what? you didn't think I would do anything dirty did you?"I said as I stopped nibble at tweeks neck"but pip said and you made it seem like-"I cut craig off by saying"WHAT NO!, how could you all think that"now my face was full of disgust"s-sorry about that"it's okay kenny I guess it did seem like I made it that way but it wasn't intended to be that way"the bus was now filled with chatter of the other kids in the bus and then I thought about talking to stan I haven't talked to him in a while and he was in the seat infront of me with wendy

"hay stan"I said siting on my knees"oh what's up kyle"he said with a smile I looked at wendy who was glaring at me now"don't be like that wendy I'm not going to take stan from you I've got my own boyfriend"I said as I mocked her then a pair of big hands pulled me back in my seat I looked up in my seat to see that it was kenny's arms"hay tweek can we switch seats"kenny said with his dazzling smile"sure"tweek said quickly then getting up from her seat and siting next to her lover craig"so you guys really are a couple I'm happy"stan said turning around"so are we"kenny took the words right out of my mouth"you have no idea how long kyles liked you I thing it was like the third grade when she told me but she said she like you way back even in like first grad"my face was turning so red that I hid in my red hair hoping to disguise myself"really kyle?"sh-shut!"aww who's my little tsundere"grrr kenny"okay okay you know it was a joke"man I'm torn between embarressed and anger now ugh kenny why are you such a teaser'heh it's cool how you guys can still play around like that too"what do you mean stan?"well you see kyle whe your dating someone your usually silent with each other or all lovey dovey and your usually doing what ever the girl says like buying her cloths, and make up and-"stan was then quickly pulled back down in his seat by a pissed of wendy"s-sorry babe"come on stan stand up for yourself, I thought

"OKAY EVERYONE WERE HERE GET OFF!"our nasty bus driver said, everone quickly got off the bus and we saw that it was going to be a good day.

**_hay sorry it took so long to put this chapter up but I've been having school and stuff and I cut this short because the beach part like them actually being at the beach will be VARY long so be prepared and it will be soo much in in it I can't wait to write it. please review ^3^_**


	12. beach 2

kyle POV

when we jumped out of the bus I felt the cool sea air brush up on my face it felt great"come on kyle let's go to the changing rooms"tweek said pulling me and pip toward the dressing rooms"hmm why are they in a rush"

* * *

kenny POV  
"don't know kenny but let's wait for them"okay criag but let's set up our stuff first"kenny said"hay guys wait up I'll help too!"stan said running up to us as wendy chased him down"hay babe where are you going I thought we were going down to the water"you could just see the irritation writin all over this chicks face, makes you sick"oh I was just going to-"no sweetie were going down to the water"aaaaaaand there's her fake face"o-okay um see you guys later"and stan was carried away by that little demon"well let's get going"I said picking up a few chairs while craig got the cooler and damien the towles and stuff

* * *

kyle POV

mean while in the portapoties

"i-it's crowded in here"I said with me,tweek, and pip in the same fucking portapotie"it's okay and besides I don't think pip can be in a portapotie alone"tweek said as we looked at the cowering"_sigh_okay but one more thing"I reached into my bag to pull out the TEENY TINEY bikini pip picked out for me!"WHAT IS THIS!"I yelled as I saw the little triangles that you probably only cover up my nipples!"oh well just making a move for you and kenny that's all~"I could see thst this little brat was enjoying this

"I'm s-sorry kyle"I could see that pip was ready to cry I had to say something"it's alright it's not your fault it's _tweeks_"I hugged pip's head as I said this sentence"hmf well sorry for trying to help!"and now she's angry I guess she was just trying to help, I should apologize"sorry pip but if I gave you this swimsuit I don't know if you would wear it"I said as I picked the swim suit up and streching it out"yea I'm sorry do you want me to buy a new one"no it's alright I-I can wear this no problem"I said as I faked laughed"well let's get dressed I bet the guys are wondering what were doing"I said

we soon got dressed and grabbed what little we brung and headed out of the little potty room, pip had on a two piece swimsuit with the english flag on it, tweek had on a two piece that was pink and had a ribbon/bow on it and the bottom was a skirt it looked so good on her and pip's too while I had well this itty bitty red bikini on hay I think there was a song called that"hay girls over her!"kenny said as he saw us coming we quickly ran over to the 3 boys who set up the chairs,umbrella, and cooler

"hay-"as we came over all three boys fell to the ground with gushing noesbleeds _BSHHHHHHHHOOOOOO!_went there blood"ahh guy's!"tweek said as we picked up the guys from there pools of blood"s-sorry but you girls look so cute"kenny said rubbing the back of his head"U-um there's nothing wrong with my swimsuit?"I said with a sorrowful face, maybe ken is so use to this look he's thinking of me as one of his whores now"w-well I am pretty upset your wearing that because guys will be al over you but than again I find it vary sexy"sh-shut up ken"I quickly turned my head so my blush couldn't be seen"well how about we start playing around and enjoy this day"craig said

"hmm yea come on craig let's play with the volley ball"okay okay tweek but where is it?"ummm I don't know craig"both craig and tweek were now looking for the ball, did we even pack it?"FOUND IT!"pip found it under our bags and cloths, smart little girl to look there"come on craig"okay let's go over to that volly ball net it's free"okay craig, see you guys later"and they both left with only me,kenny,damian,and pip left alone"um damian how about we go into the ocean b-but only if you want too"pip your too kind I wonder if demons can go into water let alone and antichrist(sorry now I'm being a racial sorta basturd it's cause cartman ain't here hmm review me if you want him to come back-kimi)"heh sure pip but stay away from those men got it"oh a little antichrist is getting jellly ohh~"yes damain let's go now heh heh"aww look at that two angels- oh I meant one angel and a devil in love, heh forbidden fruit never looked cuter"hay you wan to walk down the beach with me kyle"o-oh sure I would love that kenny"

we also left leaving just our things on the sandy and pretty white beach"whoo hoo look at those knockers"ay girl you got some nice titties"hay you wanna have some fun with us cow"these three boys who were siting down on some old rusty chairs started to say these things to me, what dicks"hay don't talk about my girl friend like that, she isn't some whore"aww kenny's defending me how sweet"if you want a whore there's one right down there"kenny pointed to the whore,playboybunny,little no check that big bitch bebe"heh look at that guys a real blonde she looks hot come on1"the three boys left as fast as they could leaving no traces behind"dick wades"kenny said"are you alright?"yea I'm fine kenny"heh good now come on we can finally be alone let's enjoy it!"heh heh yea your right kenny"

* * *

tweek POV

_BAM_ went the ball as it hit the ground"YAY another point for the tweekanator1"I yelled jumping around, it was 5 to 2 and I was winning"your pretty good at this, when your not spazing out"yea well I could never show my true talents"well don't be so cocky yet"he picked up the ball and through it so high in the air that I couldn't see it any more, and soon enough it came falling down and _wham_it hit my face"TWEEK!"I heard craig say as he quickly ran toward the falling me and catching me"are you alright I'm sorry I didn't know it would hit you in the face if I knew-"it's okay craig I'm fi-"I fell back down as I tried to get back up"see your not fine now here take my hand"he held his hand out for me as I took it carefully taking in every inch of his cheast and hand

'let's go sit down, we can talk"when I heard him say that I wonderd, what we would talk about?, we quickly sat down on a blanket under the big umbrella, I layed down on craigs wide cheast as he put his hand on my head"tweek I really love you"me too"no I mean I really do love you even...I even want to marry you in the future"I lifted my head to look into his blue eye's and saw that he was telling the truth but to make sure"really craig?"I asked"yes really how about it hack"he made as he tried to clear his throat as we sat"tweek tweak will you marry me when we can"yes craig yes!"I said jumping into his open arms, it felt like I was just proposed to but it gelt so great even if it wasn't the real thing but I know soon it will be

* * *

pip POV

"are you having fin damian?"loads"I could hear the boardom in his voice"w-well do you wish to go and play with the volly balls"no"he had said forward, oh what am I to do I do not want him to feel board"w-well what do you wish to do damian?"you really want to know"yes please!'I want to take you to hell with me pip"oh but we were already there damian"he shook his head as he walked a little closer to me"no I want to take you there forever pip, I want to live there with you, to be with you"I do too damian but I can not just leave everyone behind"I guess you don't love me"no I do I really do damian I have loved you since I first layed my eye's on you"well then we could see everyone from time to time but pip if you really do love me then you'll come with me"I had to think about this for a little while

"will we really be able to see them all?"I could see that crooked smile show up on damians face which I loved'yea pip we can"I turned the from which was on my face to a happy smile"so you'll come?"yes damian"alright!"he ran through the water as fast as he could and he lifted me up from the water"wh-what are you doing damian!"I'm just lifting up my lover nothing wrong with that"l-l-l-l-l-l"lover pip it's lover"I'm your lover damian?"of course you are stupid now come her"damian quickly lifted me the princess way I could feel my cheeks burning, I think this is what you call a blush,_grrrrrumble_ went my tummy"I think some one is hungry"damian said"I just stayed silent"what time is it?, oh hay pip it's 2:35 I guess time flys when your having fun with your lover"me and damian just laughed as we heard the roar of my tummy once again

we had soon headed up to the beach where we saw craig and tweek starting up the old grill that they had brought"oh we were just about to call you guys to come over"tweek said cheerfuly"what happend tweek you are so happy?"oh nothing~"by what she had said I could tell it was about there love life, I guess we both had a vary nice time with our love life's tee hee"oh hay where comes kenny and kyle"craig said

* * *

kyle POV

"starting up the grill already with out us how mean"hay kenny you know we wouldn't leave you out"tweek said to my dear and loveing kenny"well what's on the menu"kenny said"oh well we brought stake,hot dogs,hamburgers, and shooshcabobes(sorry I don't know how you spell the mean and vegtibles on a stick-kimi)"sweet well let's get cooking"he said as craig started up the grill and put the food on the grill

1 hour later

"aaah that food was sooooo good"I said siting in one of the seats we brought"yea craig you know how to make a meal"kenny said"well someone had to cook in the house and rubys always gone with her friends and dad's at work, so I've got to fend for my own"well it was really good sweetie"tweek said"hay do you guys want to go in the ocean with me I haven't been in and it's like 4 already"I said"sure I haven't been in the water either kyle"tweek said getting up and throwing her plate in the trash bag"well the water feels vary nice"pip said as she got up with us"are you guys coming?"no kyle you girls go have have we'll be in, in a bit"oh well okay"I said to kenny as me and the girls headed out into the ocean"ahh this water does feel good it's nice and warm"I said putting my whole body in the nice and warm water

"oh hay look over there it's an Island"tweek said"oh well what do you know it is one well that's so cool"I said going out into the ocean a little more"hay wait for us"tweek said as she dove into the water fallowing me, and pip in her tube"um kyle,tweek don't you think we should be getting back we are vary far out"it's okay pip were-"AAAAHHHHH!"we all heard a woman cry out then we looked around no one was in the ocean only us"KYLE,TWEEK,PIP GET OUT OF THE WATER!"we heard craig scream we quickly looked behind us and there it was...a HUGE WAVE!"AAAHHHHH HELP!"we all screamed.

**_so what do you think of this chapter hmmmmmm~ I know I haven't posted a story in a little while but that's because well I am just down right lazy and because of school but I promise to post chapters more often, so please if you review this say if you want cartman back or not, or to even show up if you don't I won't make another REVIEW!-kimi_**


	13. beach 3

kyle POV

we were submerged under water I couldn't see anything and soon felt myself drifting unconscious and I was gone under the blue sea

"..._GASP_"I woke up to find my self in a cave I was still wet but it seemed I'd been laying here for what I think 15 minutes, I looked to my sides and saw pip, and tweek still unconscious"hay pip tweek get up"I shook both girls till they regained consciousness"h-huh where are we?" tweek asked getting up from the puddle of water, with pip soon following"well we were just under a huge wave and..."I almost died as I looked out the cave I could see the beach we were at, then that meant"were on the island you guys"I picked myself up from the floor and I walked out of the cave

"wh-what are we going to do kyle?!"pip asked as she started to cry"well first off we need to somehow get off this island, come on let's try to build a boat maybe we can swim over there too but only if the boat doesn't work"I said as I started to pick up old branches

* * *

kenny POV

"no NOOOOO!"I ran threw the water trying to look for the girls I was scared to find out what had happened to them"kenny, kenny KENNY!, calm down I know you want to find them but we have to think this threw"CRAIG WHAT IS THERE TOO THINK THREW THERE DEAD THEY HAVEN'T COME UP FOR AIR!"I was quickly slapped by craig and knocked out of my awful state"listen you don't know that look over there is an island it's not too far and they could have been drifted off over to it"

everything soon made sense of what craig had just said"okay then, damian get 911 and see if they can get a boat and rescue team out here"tsk fine whatever"(okay yea damian is being mean even when his gf is somewhere maybe dead but it's damian come on, and he may have powers but he can't magically make a boat appear out of no where it doesn't work like that-kimi)

* * *

kyle POV

we were getting tired and sweaty and it was soon going to get dark we had to build this boat or else we would be stuck here for who knows how long"so how's the boat coming along"I turned around to just see a pile of sticks and some branches"oh this will never work kyle"pip fell to here knees and so did tweek with me still standing tall"you guys come on we have to try"but kyle it's almost pretty much dark"tweek said"oh damian I bet he must be so worried by now"yea I know tweek I wonder if craig is looking every where for me now"

"hay guys I just thought of something just now"what is it kyle?"tweek said"you know how we got on this island"yea by that huge wave"tweek said"yea but we couldn't of been pushed into the cave, something had to of put us in it a wave can't do that"we all fell silent as we heard husky dark laughing coming from around the corner of some trees

"oh lookiey ere joey the girlys are up heh"it seemed that this guy was a hick and the other one was probably too"haha yea bobby wanna have some fun with us"(okay so I can't make the best hick accents sorry-kimi)"u-uh n-n-no thanks"tweek said as she backed up to one of the trees, the one called bobby started to walk up too here, I just knew this was going to be bad news"hehe you look mighty fine to be here girly wanna come back te the out house with meh"his breath smelled of rancid,old,stail,beer and I should know I can smell it from all the way over here

"HAY get off her!"I said holding my fist's up"oh lookie ere bobby we got us a fighter, oh and look at em big old titties how would yea liked te get milked by meh"oh no he did not just say that to me oh man this dude is getting a nut full of kyle drop kick"ay I don't think your wantin te do that I got your little buddeh right ere I don't thank you want anything to happin to ere"ugh damn it he's got her in a neck hold shit he could crack her neck at any minute and I know this irrelevant but GOD DAMN THERE GRAMMER IS SO FUCKING BAD i THINK I'M GOING TO DIE IF I HERE IT ANY MORE!

I had no choice but to surrender no matter how much my pride hurt"thas a good girl now come ere"the man named bobby started to lick up and down tweeks neck I had half the mind to go over there and fucking break HIS neck"GET OFF OF HER!"faster than cartman on taco day came craig running out from the tree's and beating the shit out of the man called bobby while his friend joey ran off but for insulting me and making pip look at something that could scar her life you aren't getting away

I quickly pounced of joey beating the shit out of him while craig took down bobby"YOU WON'T EVER MAKE PIP SEE SOMETHING SO AWFUL AGAIN AND TO CALL ME A FUCKING COW YOU ARE A DEAD MOTHER FUCKER YOU DAMN HICKKKKK!"I quickly made my last blow to his balls letting him lie down on the sandy ground bleeding to death, I got up to see damian tending to the crying pip and craig over to the scarred tweek, soon kenny walked over too me his head tilt down and me unable to see his face"what's wrong ken?"I said trying to see his face and before I could react he held me in his arms repeating"I'm so glad your okay"I looked up at the sky too see that it was dark outside

"hay ken come on we have to g-"I felt his head land on my chest"k-k-k-kenny wh-what are you doing!"I soon heard a few laughs"you always get so embarressed about stuff like this"wh-why you!"calm down I like that about you, your always so honest kyle and I-I love you the thought of you being dead it just almost made me want to drop dead right there and then"h turned his head and quickly looked back at me"kyle I'm so glad your safe"and he still held me in his big loving arms"hmm me too kenny"

* * *

tweek POV

"craig thank you,thank you,thank you a million times thank you"I was crying and crying I had never been so scared in my whole life"I'm so glad I can in time tweek, are you alright"craig was patting my head trying to calm me down as he said these words"n-no I was so scared and he licked my neck it was so nasty and I was so-"I was quickly cut off by a pair of warm and sweet lips gently touching mine"cr-craig'I couldn't help but blush"you know that's a really good color on you"he said laughing his cute and adorible laugh"craig can we go home?"I asked"well we can't exactly go home until...well tomarrow"WHAT!"me and kyle screamed"yea well they want us to stay at the beach house here"

he said shaking his head"I wish we really could go home after this incident but we don't have a ride to get back"he said as he shook his glorious ebon hair"_sigh _I guess we don't have a choice, then let's just go to the beach house"I said getting up drying my tears"we brought a boat from the emergency station, we really wanted to find you guys so we made about 10 or 12 search partys and even used random people, we had piggs,german sheperds, all that stuff just too loook for you three girls"he said"I guess we mean a lot to you guys huh?"I said

"do you think if we didn't care about you guys that we would go and do all this shit"damian said"well any way let's just go I think I've had enough stress for one day"kyle said"heh heh yea sorry for putting you threw all this"I said to the tired kyle"it's okay because your my little buddie now _yawn_ come on"we all followed her as she followed kenny to the big boat that read _denver police,rescue team_

* * *

kyle POV

we soon made it to the beach were we saw nothing but the huge beach house and a camp fire with our class mates around it, kenny had called them earlier and said that the search was off and that they found us, when we walked over the first thing we heard was"oh you guys are safe!"from most of the kids in out class, we were told to sit down as people talked about gossip and things that happened to them

I sat down on a free log with kenny, while pip and tweek sat with there men"so what happened to you guy's?"token said"a-ah well it's a long story token um-"I was trying to say but I got cut off by bebe slapping me"YOU HAD US WORRY OVER YOU AND YOU THREE ARE BOTH FINE!"I could see anger and jealousy in her eye's"BEBE!"clyde said getting up, he quickly took her arm saying things to her like get in side"NO just because you love kyle doesn't mean she's forgiven!"everyone went silent as we heard those words bebe had just utterd, it took a while till they fully sunk in, I quickly got up from my log and having everyone's attention"k-kyle wait please I-"clyde said but I quickly stopped him by raising my hand

"ha that's right go and walk away you little whore!"I heard bebe as she and her girls laughed an there was no way in hell I was going to take that from the queen whore herself"listen bebe don't be jealous of me because I have a cute boyfriend,awsome friends"and BIGGER boobs"why you!"as she tryed to slap me again I slapped her hand away"DON'T YOU DARE TRY TO SLAP ME OR i SWEAR YOU'LL GET WHAT'S COMING TO YOU!"I then stomped off grunting to any room avalible in the beach house

"what the fuck bebe?"clyde it was all her fault, so shut up!"everyone soon left the campfire and a couple of guys peed on it like retards to let the fire go

"hmf stupid bebe that dumb bitch always has to everything awful and terrible doesn't she!"I was laying in my bed feeling a little hot so I took my swim suit off leaving me just bare naked"did I always look this plump?"I was looking at my legs which lead me to looking at my well...vagina"you know I haven't masturbated in a while and I-I kind of feel hot right now"I layed back on the bed and started to rub my breast for a bit"ah-ahh"I only touched my breast and already I feel this turned on"aaah I'm so d-dirtyaaaa!"

* * *

clyde POV

man I can't believe what bebe said she can be a little bitch sometimes god and I can't believe she said I liked kyle out loud I mean yea I do like kyle but still she didn't have to go and fucking yell it out to the whole world"huh I hear something weird it's coming from the door over"I walked over to a door that was cracked open just a few inches and I peaked threw it, I couldn't believe my eye's I was looking at kyle naked kyle mastubating damn she looks hotter naked, I looked down to see I had a boner"oh well hello there big guy you should up just in time"I quickly wipped out my dick and started to rub it and slide my hands all over it"ohh yea kyle man your so fucking hot right know"

"what the hell do you think your doing?"I saw an angry and pissed kenny, it felt like my life flashed right before my eye's and to make matters worse he looked threw the door and saw kyle"you little I swear I'm going to fucking kill you!"he said in a harsh wispear

* * *

kyle POV

"hah haha aaah"I was at my limit right know I knew that I was going to cum any minute, I rubbed my clit some more till finally it was COMING"KENNY AHHHHH~!"I screamed as I came, it felt wonderful but when it happened my door slammed open and there they were clyde on the floor with his dick out and kenny on the floor too"wh-WHAT THE HELL!"I screamed"n-no kyle this isn't wht it looks like"kenny said"oh YEA RIGHT LIER!"no please listen to mem kyle"NO I WANT BOTH OF YOU TOO GET OUT NOW!"I quickly got out of the bed to slam the door shut and quickly lock it

"damn it I could maybe expect this from clyde but kenny"I heard a knock at my door but I still sat on the door making sure no one got in"kyle can we talk about this please"KENNY GO AWAY!"I knew I was being mean but hay what if your boyfriend came and did this"well can we at least talk tomarrow?"FINE but leave before I do anything we'll both regret!"I said those last words in a horrifing harsh tone"okay"oh no I made him upset, I meant to be mean but not make him upset, I really should apolagize tomarrow"I got up and climbed back into bed I felt so tired it was such a long day god I really need to sleep I've never felt so stressed before"_sigh_ I'm sorry kenny."  
l  
l  
l  
l  
l  
l  
l  
l  
V  
**!****VARY IMPORTANT PLEASE READ!**

_**hay sorry it's been taking sooooo looookng to update my stories lately but school you know but now it's the WEEKEND what did I say this beach thing was going to be long and hay in the next chapter I am going to have a bit more creek fluff since I certain person I know sorta wants more of it and you know who your are u**_

**_oh and I have a little surprise coming up in the next few chapters, oh one more thing I didn't mean to make this spring vacation I meant it to be one for like september so I'm going to go back in my stories and fix that mistake so yea. PLEASE REVIEW!-kimi_**


	14. cartmans death

kyle POV

we were getting on the bus where I was still pissed off because of last night, damn kenny how could he"hay kyle can we talk now?"speak of the pervert"listen ken I don't want to hear the crap that comes from your mouth"I quickly sat down on the fist empty seat I could find"hay what's wrong with kyle?"tweek asked"nothing just um something happened last night"kenny said to tweek as she sat with pip in the seat in front of me, god and now kenny just had to sit in the seat next to me"please kyle I wasn't trying to peak on you that was clyde I mean you saw him with his dick open please let me explain!"

I thought about it a few moments and decided to let him talk because I guess I wasn't really being nice"you have 5 minutes go"okay you see I saw clyde crouching at your door and I wanted to see what he was doing then I saw him with his dick out so I decided to ook at the door to see why and first of all I had no idea that was your room, then when I saw you I got super pissed and then he got scared making himself fall on the door as I was about to punch him and I fell with him, please kyle believe me ou know I wouldn't do that to you!"I had to think about this then my anger faded but it became filled with disgust

"I believe you kenny but clyde too do that!"when I saw him get on the bus I charged full speed at him and was about to stop him but then suddenly my arm was stopped, I quickly looked behind me too see and angry clyde"listen I have no idea why your angry but you have no reason to hit my friend"what the, craig you have no idea what's going on so just let go!"I SWEAR IF MY FRIEND WASN'T DATING HIM, CRAIG WOULD HAVE BEEN THROWN ON THE FLOOR BY NOW!"yea you don't know what's going on craig but kyle you can't just punch him"at that moment I just blew a fuse"WHAT IF BEBE CAME AND PEAKED IN YOUR ROOM WHILE YOU WERE JACKING OF HU8H HOW WOULD THAT MAKE YOU FEEL!"it was all coming out the anger and stress I had been holding in

"is that true clyde"cr-craig you can't believe her I mean she's dating kenny, KENNY the fucking whore, so that means she can't be trusted right?"everyone stood there silent some people in aww and ohh's"KENNY IS NOT A WHORE!"I quickly punched the jock as he feel to the ground"h-hay get off of him"I was picked off of clyde by the bus driver"h-huh your not our bus driver who are you?"I was looking at this strange man, he had green eyes like me but brown hair he seemed to be in his early 20's I'd say he's about 25 or 26"oh well your other bus driver had to go she wasn't _feeling _so well"a chill ran down my spine as he said those words but I took it as nothing why why did I?"

"o-okay well um we better get back to our seats right?"hay what's wrong kyle"just come on kenny!"I grabbed him by the wrist as we sat back down in our seat again"hay ky what's up?"he said in a wisper"there's something not right with that bus driver"what are you talking about?"kenny just drop it okay"um sure kyle"thanks ken"I dug in my bag and grabbed my ipod that I've had since I was 8 and I put on a couple of rock song s and closed my eyes letting the songs go and flow threw my mind remembering every note and every word, then soon I fell asleep still tired as hell

* * *

tweek POV

"poor kyle I never knew that, that had happened to her I wish I was there last night to stop clyde?"it's okay tweek it's not a big deal I bet by tomarrow everyone will have forgotten it"yea maybe your right craig"hmm yea so tweek?"yes craig what is it"I staired into the eye's of my soon to be lover"how do you feel to be the soon to be tweek tucker"well craig I feel so happy that I could burst"oh but we wouldn't want that now would we?"heh heh yea"I curled up onto craigs chest as he wrapped his arm around me

my eye's drifted over to the bus drivers mirror and I could see he was looking at me!, I played it off as nothing but maybe that was wrong"u-um craig?'yea tweek?"do you think there's something funny about the bus driver?"what do you mean?a bus driver is a bus driver, there's nothing to be worried about silly"hmm I guess your right craig"but I still don't feel comfortable with him around

* * *

kyle POV

it was night when I had finally woken up"h-huh where are we?"oh your up kyle, well I'm not exctly sure were we are"kenny said"um it doesn't take a dy to get back to south park, it would only take a few hours"I quickly got up and looked at the window all I could see was dirt and road"um exuse me bus driver this isn't the wayyyy!"I was cut off by us driving off the side of the road and parking"I know that"then wh-"SHUT UP!"I was surprised by what the bus driver said"listen I'm not your bus driver,nor some randome man"the bus driver quickly got up and he took of what seemed to be green eye contact lenses,make up,wig,and etc.,when I saw who it really was I screamed out"CARTMAN1"that was all that could come out of my mouth"hah yea kyle it's me cartman"why are you out of jail!"oh just because of good behavior that's all"

"good behavior my ass!you broke out didn't you!"HAY I would be using that tone if I were you I mean I am the one with the gun"I backed up a little in the aisle why as I saw him pull out a pistal"now come here kyle or I'll just have to shoot your little buddie here"NO TWEEK!"he was pointing the gun at her and had the trigger and everything ready"fine!"that's a good girl"I walked vary slowly over to the tall and dark haired boy"no kyle don't go over too him"I'm sorry ken but I won't risk my friends life"he let go of my wrist understanding what I meant"so what do you wa-"cartman grabbed both of my hands and pushed my too the ground"what the hell FATASS!"he started to bind my hands with rope before I knew what was happening he tore of my cloths leaving my just in my underware"oh you look nice kyle"SHUT UP FATASS NOW UNTIE ME!'oh were going to need to shut that mouth won't we"cartman stop it!"I heard kenny as I was being binded by one of those red balls with the black strap going threw it

"oh no no you see I haven't played with my prey get"cartman picked my off of the floor and I was standing up now facing everyone I felt so humiliated"come on cartman I may hate kyle but this is just"bebe said"listen if you all don't let me do what I want she'll get more then me playing with her"I could here the trigger being pulled back, he pointed the gun to the back of my head, everyone was just silent now, some people stairing away and some unable to turn there eye's away"how about we get started now"he put his hand in my panty as he still pointed the gun to the back off my head"that's it I can't take anymore of this, so what if my dad yells at me I can't look at this!"oh and what are you going to do little anticrist I'm the one with that gun"I'll do this you nazi upsets basturd"right before everyone's eye's cartman the racist son of a bitch was lit on fire"AAAHH DMAN IT BURNS IT BURNS AAGHHHH!"he was on the ground rolling around in pain I quickly opened the door to the bus and kicked the jack ass of the bus I didn't want it to catch on fire, he was now on the street buring, I then quickly hear sirens going off and there they were the poilice

"who called?"I said still in my underware"and stan stood up waving his silver phone around, I just gave him a smile of gratitude then at damian too"u-um do you want some cloths kyle"kenny said looking away from me, I then realised I was in my underware"AAH um yes please"he gave me a t shirt of terrence and phillip of his and I quickly put it on it was long enough to reach my thighs thanks good because he didn't have any pants, the police then quickly came and questiond us we told them everything but left out the part were damian burned him and said we had a lighter, everyone was soon sent home and told by the police to there parents of what had happened, man could this break be anymore stressful for me ugh I guess not

kenny was walking me back home and we just talked about random things"so kyle I was wondering, can I kiss you"wh-what's that all of a sudden!"well we haven't kissed in a while and between clyde seeing you naked and pretty much everyone in class too I want to know that your mine"kenny you know I'll always be yours"I was leaning on his broad chest it was so nice and warm in this cold weather"hmm yea but can I still have that kiss"heh heh of course kenny come here"we soon locked lips it was suppoed to be a short kiss but ended up in a french kiss"eww boo yet a room you too"stan yelled next door"shut up not like you haven't done it with wendy!"kenny yelle'hmf yea but not in public!"

"well were just that awsome"yea sure what ever well see yea guys tomarrow oh and I'm holding halloween party p next month on the 15th you should come"oh sounds cool stan be there in 2 tweeks hahaha"yea night guys"night!"me and kenny yelled"huh sounds cool what do you think kyle?"I think it sounds fun"I said happily"mmm we can go with the gang"sounds great well good night kenny"good night kyle"I went in side while kenny went home"OH KYLE I JUST GOT A CALL ARE YOU ALRIGHT"yea mom I'm alright"oh that's good"mom have you been up all night?"yes I've been so worried"I never knew you cared so much mom?"of course I do now I made some soup because it's cold it's on the table then you can take a bath okay?"okay mom thank you"I gave my worried mother a hug and left to eat and take a bath, soon I was done and felt cleaner then clean

"ugh I'm still so tired, why?"maybe it's just horamones"GHAA ike"hay kyle"wh-what are you doing in here?"I was waiting for you me and mom were worried about you"oh thanks hay were's dad"_sigh"_oh he's out again ike"yea"poor mom she has to be married to that awful dickshit"I sat on my bed upset"hmm yea sorry you have to be related to him"me too"I said"good night kyle"oh good night ike see you in the morning"I climbed under the sheets and everything"this is a stress full life we live in...when has it never been!"

**_hay I know I promised more creek fluff but I just had to get cartman in her_****e BWAHAHAHA CARTMAN BURNED,BURNED TO THE GROUND MWUAHAHAHAHA*cough***** sorry about that so did you here about stans party plans I can't wait make that chapter and I have no idea what to do for the next chapter any ideas please pm me. PLEASE REVIEW-kimi**


	15. tweeks day

tweek POV

it was another boring day for another boring break hay tweek here and today is thursday after we got back from the beach I've done nothing but lay around the house and do nothing then suddenly I got a phone call"huh craig what does he want, well better check"_hay tweek_"aah the sound of his voice always made my heart flutter"u-um yea craig what is it?_well i was wondering can you come__ over to night about 7_"y-yea but why?"_haha well you'll find out so come tonight alright_"aah yea sure thing"_cool bye_"bye"_beep beep your call has just ended w-_"why does he want me to come over? hmm well for what ever reason it is I'm going to get dressed all pretty and nice lalala~

* * *

craig POV

"wow can't believe I actually said that too tweek heh well better get the place ready, thank god mom, dad, and ruby are gone or I would never be able to do this"craig had cleaned up the whole house from the kitchen where he would cook to the dining room where they would eat and all the way to his room where they would have dessert he made sure every where was clan not leaving a speck of dust

"whew how long did that take? huh only 2 hours so that means tweek'll be over in just 5 hours better get cooking"craig headed to the kitchen and grabbed out a few pots and pans he was going to make chicken marsala and coffee cake tweeks favorite she never got it over at her dad's place because he said it ruind cofee by putting it in cake, he took the chicken out from the fridge where it thawed out and he placed it on a plate to cut it and season it, he was soon finished with that and headed to making the cake and some cocoa for them

he poured nice hot fudge on top of the coffee cakes making them look even more beautiful all of this was for his sweet little coffee loving girl"oh sweet an 2 hours to spear I'll go take a shower and change"craig looked at himself and saw all the food bits and powders all over himself"the things I'll do for here"he ran up stairs and took a shower he scrubbed himself raw he cleaned every inch of himself even getting behind the ears he loved his tweek this much that meant he was a true boyfriend

"aah that shower felt great now what to wear when tweek comes over ah! I'll wear that white button up shirt and a pair of jeans yea that's good both casual and cool hah perfect, get ready tweek because I'm going to rock that world of yours"and walked off getting ready for his beloved

* * *

tweek POV

what should I where?"tweek said as she looked into her big closet"I should wear something pretty since tonight seems special and craig has never seen me in cute cloths but what if he's suspecting me to wear something sexy oh god I need help!"tweek honey what's wrong?"tweek's mother came into her room intruding and looking at her daughter go mental"uh-uhh"shit I never did tell mom I had a boyfriend she might freak no she will freak out, ugh but I guess I can't lie to her since she always finds out when I do

"well mom you see...I-I-I HAVE A BOYFRIEND!"oh god did I just scream that out loud!"that's great sweety!"tweeks mom hugged her cute daughter"h-huh?"I'm so glad I have a normal daughter I thought you would dress up as a boy your whole life and find no one to love, so who is he?"um well you sort of know him already"OH! is it that craig boy?"yea mom"oh I'm so happy I knew this would happen one day"

"um well mom I need help craig invited me to his place tonight and I don't know what to wear"first date"um yea sort of"well tweek honey you want to come off sexy but still remain innocent because you it's the first date so how about a light pink blouse and your red skirt then you can wear some white thigh high stockings and a pair of black heels for some sexy ness and because it's your first time I'll let you wear my black lace underware"MOM! stop it that's embarrasing and I don't think we will even go all the way craig isn't like that _sigh"_oh well sweety me and your dad didn't do it till we where 26 so don't worry about it"that is something to worry about because well..."well what tweek"I don't know I mean I love craig so much that I would give my self to him but I don't know if that's how he feels"

tweek sat on her bed while her mother tried to comfurte her"sweety if he cause stay with you all these years I think he will stay with you for a life time"what's that supposed to mean!?"oh nothing well I hope it goes well"and she sammed the door shut scampering to probably tell her husband"_sigh _maybe mom's right but I'll find out once I get there"tweek had soon gotten dressed even put n the black lace panties and bra her mother had given to her, she put on some coffee flavored lip gloss her favorite and she styled her hair into a side pony tail she looked her best and was ready for craig to see her now she had to wait she had 20 minutes to go oh the terrible unbarrable 20 minutes which seperated them from a night of fun and_ games_~

_**um sorry I haven't updated in a while but my computer won't stop crashing so I couldn't make stories ugh but I'm here now and I will update my stories as much as I can and yea I changed this chapter because I thought it would be better and I bet creek grrl will like it and especially the next chapie hahaha oh and I am NOT dead just saying-kimi**_


	16. tweeks night

**_to understand this go back and read chapter 15 I changed it just saying if you haven't read the last chappie-kimi_**

* * *

craig POV

_KNOCK KNOCK"_look's like tweek's here"I walked over to my door and slowly opened it up where I saw the most beautiful girl and I was lucky to be here boyfriend"h-hi craig"she said timidly I always loved it when she acted all sweet and innocent it was cute"come in"I said opeing the door wider as I led her to the dining room where the candles where lit making the mood seem romantic, the chicken was already laid on the table an I poured us some coffee just the way tweek likes it

"wow this is just so beautiful craig"I could see that she was overjoyed just by looking at her eyes they where full of it"well come on let's eat here"craig said as he pulled out tweek's chair"oh how gentlemen like"I've always been one"sure craig when your not flipping them off"me and tweek joined in a laugh I had forgotten about that I would flip every person I met but I quiet because tweek always said it was rude but I still do it sometimes but only sometimes!"this is so deliciouse craig"oh well I'm glad you said that because"craig walked into the kitchen and grabbed the coffee cake

"craig no is that"yep"AAH craig your the best"tweek jumped out of her seat she was so overjoyed that she almost crashed the cakes onto her and craig but luckily he had lifted the cakes up high so that wouldn't happen"would you like some?"oh yes yes yes!"well then say aah~"tweek was still wrapped around craig she wouldn't let go of him even if she was about to die, craig had set one of the cakes down on the table and place on in his hand he put a piece in him mouth"open tweek"she gladly opened her mouth has craig went in letting the cake fall into tweeks mouth as the went into a deep and passionet kiss

they had to break off the kiss no matter how much they didn't want to but they did have to breath"y-yummy"tweek said she felt her face burning from just one little cake"haha good well I've saved the best for last, wrap your legs around me'tweek quickly did what she was told to do

* * *

tweek POV

I wonder where craig is taking m-OMG h-his room it's-it's so romantic and don't tell me"WERE HAVING SEX!"tweek screamed maybe a little too loud"yea I thought you wanted to do this?"ye-yea but before we do um I have something vary important to ask you"craig sat tweek onto the bed as she sat next to her"shoot"well um I wanted to know...do you really love me?"tweek still wasn't sure if all craig wanted was sex or if he really wanted her and her love, craig soon became vary serious"tweek of course I do and I love you so much that I would betray my own family but never you I love you tweek"

tweek could feel tears swelling in her eye's she couldn't believe craig loved her this much"craig I love you so much"and she hugged him with all her might"tweek are you ready?"yes craig please...take me"her eye's where sincere and she was definatly ready for craig to take her in his arms of love, craig slowly pulled of tweeks skirt trying not to rush things"hmm nice panties tweek"o-oh mom um gave them to me she can we so weird and embarrassing some times"tweek quickly looked away embarrassed"hm well your mom has good taste"craig un buttoned her shirt and could see the matching bra he smiled at the look of her beautiful body, her cute curves pretty thighs luches legs just one sight of her made him feel so good he felt lucky to have tweek as his girlfriend

"h-hay it isn't fair that your the only one with cloths"tweek quickly said before craig took off her bra/panties"heh well I'm all open"craig layed back his arms and legs spread wide"f-fine!"tweek unbuttend his white shirt and saw his broad chest she almost fainted he did always go to the gym on fri day and satur day nights and he's never looked better, she went down to his legs and gulped she didn't know if she was ready yet but then she remembered what craig had said and smiled

tweek unzipped craigs zipper and pulled his pants with the speed of lighting"oh someone is impatient"speck for yourself can't you see that boner"craig stayed silent tweek had never made a combat like that before or ever! tweek pulled down craigs underware and saw the greatly huge member that was hiding underneath that tight cloth"huh so you get this bug of and erection from just seeing me in underware I wonder what it's be like naked"tweek slowly removed her bra to reviel her cute and plump chest that craig was just dieing to have a taste of, she soon took off her panties and showed her hairless pussy she might not have had hair down there but what did craig care

"please craig love me"tweek layed down on the bed as craig come above her"are you sure your ready tweek?'un please go ahead I want to feel you inside me"craig put himself into her she could feel tears rolling down her tears"I could stop tweek?"n-no please go on"ok'craig had slowed down but it had hurt him to see tweek cry so he thought of something"I'll try to make the pain go away"HU-AHH"craig had squeesed on of tweeks nipples and sucked on the other one"a-aah craig it feels soo good~"the pain she had felt soon driffted away and all she felt was pure extacy

"craig please go faster!aaah"haha sure"craig speeded up inside of tweek and was now giving the other nipple the same treatment"AAH!"tweek felt so many feelings inside her"oh god tweek your so tight it feels so good I'm sorry but I can't stop"craig went even faster that drove tweek nuts"aah craig oh god it feels so good aah~'I-I'm going to cum soon tweek aha"ahaha~ me to"aaahhh ahhh craig, craig, craig"craig loved it when tweek would call out his name it would give him dirty fantasys and now they were coming true"I-I'm CUMING!"AAAAHHH CRAIG!"craig shot his sperm inside of tweek

they both layed on the bed breaths still heavy"y-ypu know I might get pre-pregnat"haha I would love that we could be on 1 and pregnat"haha yea right"but you know what I would like to have kids with you sometime some year tweek"r-really""tweek felt a blush as she cuddled with craig under the blanket"yea just like how were going to marry each other one day"hmm hay craig"yea tweek"I love you"I love you too tweek.

**_wow so yea this is my first time writing a xxx story and I'm kind of proud of it and again sorry for not updating in a while but school work and power issues but not any more and soon I'll have a tree day weekend to post more chappies YAY, oh and say nothing about my grammer if you do I will hunt you down-kimi_**


	17. pip's daynight in hell

pip POV

ho I am just so vary happy damian is letting me go back to hell with him and we get to stay there for the night oh think of all the fun we will be having such as um well I do not know what we will be doing, hmm when will damian appear he had said he would come to pick me u but when will that be?hmm I wonder

* * *

damian POV

"master damian would you like red roses or black"my demon servant luka said"hmm red it's more romantic"I was in my castle in hell re- decorating my room to be more romantic for the little angel I'll be bringing back , she's fine with coming to hell but terrified of south park the wonders of that dumb girl"master I have brought the red velvet blanket as you wished"maid rin said"good go put it on my bed and make it everything has to be good and romantic...WHERE ARE MY PHEREMONE CANDLES!"r-right here sir"oh great my clumsy maid gumi she better not drop those candles if she does I'll be sure to slice her head off

"here my master"yea whatever"after I said that she just stood there rubbing her knuckles together like that stoch kid"what?"u-um well may I ask you what they are?"there candles gumi"hmm?"she said tilting her head to the right, god dad hired such a dunce"it's a candle for tonight and it causes someone to get wet/erected kay now all of you LEAVE!"yes master"all the servants and maids who had fixed up the room left as quickly as they had come"hmm what time is it...6:40 pm I'll get tweek at 8 I still need some food for her tsk why can't we go strait to bed instead I have to cook for her stupid dad for telling me this"hay luka go make something edible for pip"like what master?"I DON'T KNOW SOMETHING SHE CAN EAT!"

"yes master then I will go look in the human cook book I was given to by your father"luka left slowly and composed as always ugh makes me sick... _sigh_ for what I'm doing she better let me get her layed or she could be taken from me

* * *

tweek POV

Hmm I wonder what I shall wear for tonight I do want to impress damian"AAH I have that vary beautiful dress mother left"It was white , the leaves where vary long and that was pretty much it but to me that plain dress is vary beautiful"I slipped out of my cloths I had on and put on the silky dress that was given to me by mother, I had grabbed a pair of white heels also that mother had there wasn't any way that I was going to let my awful big sister take mothers belongings and sell them

suddenly a burst of flame had come into my room and threw that flame was the dark haired red eye'd man I had loved so vary much"pip I came for yea come on"damian reached his hand to me and I took it we both where succumbed in the flame and soon ended up at the door of damians castle, I heard few snickers from damian and wonderd why till I had asked"damian why are you laughing?"I asked as he led me some where in the huge castle"well with that dress you really do look like an angel"huh?"well pip angels have blonde hair which is supposedly a pure hair color and white dresses so"he looked me up and down"oh well I still love you even if I where to die and become and angel"well you already are and nothing will ever change that"

damian held me close in his arms and I blushed more than a mere strawberry"pip do you like jacques lameloise'I don't believe I have ever heard of that, what is it?"oh well it's um uh o what ever come on just eat it!"we were in damians big dinning room and I saw the food it looked so good and it looked like it consisted of leeks and shrimp I think oh it looked so delicouse"please sit mistress"oh gumi you really don't have to call me mistress"she just looked at me with sincer eye's"yes...pip"and she walked away with a smile planted on her lips"oh are you not eating damian?"I looked at him as I saw nothing on his plate"I don't eat human food remember pip"oh is that so"pip thought for a moment before she rememberd"oh that's right so then what are you going to eat?'here master"oh it's luka and he brought..."hahahah!'I could not contain my laughter as I saw what damian was eating"what's so funny pip?'he looked angry but I could not help my self but to tease him"well you say you can not eat human food but you can eat...chocolate pudding!"

"shut up i-it's not human it's bones and shit"he looked away oh no it seems I upset him"I'm sorry damian I did not mean to make you angry"I had a vary sad look on m face and I felt so awful"heh it's okay but only because it's you, know if your done let's go to my room"oh my he-he's actually taking me to him bed room oh how I wonder what it'll look like maybe there are huge pictures of him in the room and a set of 10 servants to help him with every little thing and-"PIP!"h-huh?"I was knocked out of my daze and I wonderd where I was"were at my room come on"damian still held my hand as he opened the door when I walked in and smelled the air I felt...hot like my whole body was burning"heh well tweek what do you think"the room was dim almost dark as black and all I saw where red roses my favorite and a red velvet blanket on damians huge canopy bed"u-um I feel a little dizzy"

"hehe good"he took me to the bed and pushed me down!"c-craig no stop"I had hardly any energy in my body to move"I need to do this"n-no please stop!"I cryed as I tryed to push him off"wh-why are you doing this to me?"craig kept touching me and he had pulled off my cloths a little while ago"_sigh _I'm sorry pip"p-please say why"the reason is because when you come to live here demon men will be all over you because your a cute deffensless human and I need to put my mark on you before anything happens to you"the words damian had utterd touched my heart I had never known he loved me this much"th-then can we try this over damian"do you want to?"un yes damian I really do"and I hugged him giving my warmth and love in that hug"okay then pip"

a few minutes later~

"AAH damian yes yes keep hitting me there aah it feels so good1'haha never knew you could be so lewd"aah yes i-i am please hit me penetrate me more"here goes then"AAAAAHHH GOD IT FEELS SO GOOD!'hahah there isn't a god here"o-okay then l-let me rephrase that"AAH OH DAMIAN IT FEELS SO GOOD!"aaah I can't hold it in any longer"m-me either damian please fill my dirty womb with your hot sperm"you got it here goes I'm CUMMING"AAH ME TOO DAMIAN!~"they both fell back onto the bed panting there hot breaths"now I'm forever yours damian"pip said as she cuddled with her demon.

**_yay made a pip xxx scene so can yea see the patturn here huh huh*nughdes random drunk guy*oh yea and if ANY, ANY of you say things about my grammer or shit I swear I will truly hunt you down and beat you with a stick I got from kenny that he uses to beat up animals and bring home yea this sticks been used alot and it will be used more in I get any compliants about my grammer BUT only to you mean people_** **_please don't take it in a mean way nice people actually don't take it at all-kimi_**


	18. kyles night

kyle POV

Ahhh I'm so exited kenny said to meet him up at the old movie theater in town to watch...well I don't know but since it's kenny he'll definatly pick a good movie"kenny said to meet him at 6 and it's 6 already where is he"I waited vary impatintly"s-sorry I'm late kyle"wow kenny out of breath he must of ran here"no it's alright so what are we going to see?"I asked him as he stood up when he was done panting

wow I never noticed how tall he really was I think he's at least 2 feet taller then me"oh well I got 2 tickets to see that's my boy"oh really sweet I heard that movie was great can't wait to watch it"

* * *

kenny POV

haha that's not the only thing were going to do I licked my lips in delight, me and kyle have had sex before and damn was it good and I bet it'll be better in public but kyle might rant about that and how we shouldn't do it but I'll get her to turn a blind eye

we walked in the theater giving one of the attedents our tickects(I don't know what you call them I was thinking about just calling them work people hahaha-kimi)and we headed in the movie room and lucky for us there was probably only just 10 people there this is goin g to be good

_everyone turn of your phones and electronics we are starting the movie in 3...2...1"_the movie began and we all started laughing just at the begging hmm got to make my move fast this movie only last an hour, kyle's wearing a skirt wow she never looked better and a tank top oh god I can see her breast she's trying to seduce me isn't she"hay kyle"I nudge her shoulder a little to get her a attention"what?"she said just a tad bit annoyed

"kyle"and I wispeard in her ear"I love you"she cringed up and I could see her face getting red"y-yea I know stupid"aaw she is such tsundere that it's just to cute"then would it be alright to have sex?"wh-what!"ugh I knew you would react this way _sigh_ should of known"kyle looked like she on on the brake of crying and about too blow up of anger"stupid how could you know if I didn't want to do it"what?"stupid why do you think I wore this"we were quiet for a while till she said something"so don't make assumptions on your own till you find out the real answer"then she gave me her signature smile that I love so much

"then kyle come here"I said putting my hand on my lap she did what I said which is a surprise since you know how she can be, she pulled up her skirt"oh no underware how daring"I said smirking"sh-shut up"I unzipped my pants and pulled them down"hmm already erect huh~"hmm I guess were both at fault here"I said"are you ready"I asked her and she slipped her pussy onto my member slowly she was probably dieing right now I bet she wants to scream so badly

me and her tried o muffle our screams eeeks and all that shit but god damn did it feel good"aah kenny I don't know how much longer I'll be able to hold on"_hah_ me too"aahh aah oh god yes"she wispeard

"aaaaah!"oh shit she screamed, I quickly pushed kyle to the ground and we continued on with no one noticing us"s-sorry kenny I didn't mean too"

"yea I know I'm just so great that you can't muffle those little screams of yours"

"hmm you aaah are pretty good _hah_ but"she looked said when she said but

"what?"well I'm sad that I couldn't be your first"she looked really said know I wanted to hug her so badly and comfurt her bu how?  
then it it me

"well kyle your my first friend I've fucked, my first tranny I've fucked, and mt first love I fucked"and I looked at her sincerly

"you too stupid"sh-shit kenny"looks like she's going to cum any second and me too'k-KENNY!"KYLE I'M CUMMING"ME TOO"after we calmed down we remembered we were in the movie theater and noticed a light on us and sadly it was one of the attendents"tsk tsk tsk fucking your girlfriend in movie theater nice"and it was my fucking bro kevin too shit I forgot he worked her, I quickly coverd up kyle not wanting this pig to see her at all"hah to late ken well I'm gonna go you two have fun"and he left so did every one else after him

"haha well that was interesting"kyle said"hmm yea".

**_yay made another chappie well everyone I'm going to tell you this two chapters from now the story will be over yes sad I know but it was fun while it lasted right?BUT cheer up because maybe and MAYBE I might make a sequel or a whole diffrent story will have kyle,tweek and maybe pip as monster but that's only if people will like it. remember two chapters left-kimi_**


	19. back to school ugh!

kyle POV

_BEEP BEEP_ BE-"ugh great back to school _sigh_bet today is going to be another day filled with drama"I went to my closet to grab some cloths I picked out my pair of green skinny jeans, an orange tank top, and my jacket it was going to be cold"good bye sweety"my mother called as I finished putting on my boots and walked out the door into the cold cold morning, I was walking out side to the bus stop where I saw a panicking pip she was freaking out just like tweek use to and tweek looked no better they both looked as though they went mad

"hay what's wrong"I asked not vary interested sorry but it's the morning and I was out late"kyle you don't remember!"uh oh tweek has gone mad haha"what?"I asked a little worried now at her expression"you don't remember our physicals and that they are going to post our BREAST SIZE IN SCHOOL WHERE EVERYONE CAN SEE!"my heart dropped as I heard what tweek screamed, how could I have forgotten damn I feel like a total idiot now how could I for gotten"shit this fucking sucks I don't want my girl friends body size to be seen by all those fucking guys/basturds"kenny said"me too"damian said"do you really think any of us want our girl friends breast size to be seen at all"craig said trying to comfurt his girl friend"well how about we try to pretend that this doesn't happen and for all we know, know body could care about it"

they all stared at me then one another"well I guess your right we don't have a choice in the matter anyway"craig said rubbing the back of his head"yea I guess your right craig"kenny said agreeing to him and I"oh look here's the buss well let's head to the school of horrors"I said climbing onto the bus, we had soon made it to the school and luckily before this hunk of junk called a bus broke down we walked in and every thing seemed pretty normal or to us everyone was talking in the hallways and heading to there homerooms and then we came to it

* * *

tweek POV

The sigh it was huge and plasters where even if you tried not to look at it you couldn't it had every girls first and last name on it with there chest size and what the boobs would fucking look like! I knew this would be awful and to make things worse bebe and her gang of skanks came over to us"hay ken,craig,damian how it going~"oh hell no they are not hitting on our men"so do you think you wanna come out with us and-"before bebe could finish her sentance and touching my craig and punched her with all my force sending her to the ground"h-how dare you!"bebe said"come on help me up red,milly,etc."s-sorry bebe we um have to get to class"tsk WORES!"bebe yelled out to her so called friends who ran away from her

"ugh you are so dead tweek"haha like that'll happen"and I stuck out my tongue I'mm happy to be the way I am and I am not letting some girl take away craig"hmf well you just wait'and she walked away with a big ole bruise on her face surves her right"tweek that was..."oh please don't say awful craig I was just trying to protect you"awsome!"huh?"well you kicking bebes butt never knew you had it in you"he had his arms wrapped around me and I didn't want them to leave"so tweek-TWEEK!"I fainted from the love I was getting from craig I can be stupid can't I

"um I'll see you guys in 2 or 3 period I'm going to take tweek to the nice bye"craig said as everyone else shouted goodbye and left to the home room I was supposed to go till I fainted stupidly ugh sucks to be a girl new at love

* * *

pip POV

Oh my poor tweek oh how I hope she get's better"wow wasn't that cool what tweek did"kyle said happily"hah yea never knew she had it in her"kenny said"yea I know it's awsome but if it were me she would be bald and in the hospital with kidney failure right know"so you hate bebe that much kyle?"damian asked her"yea she's such a worey bitch ugh she get's on my nerves and eats me away like maggets"I could see a smirk forming onto damians face oh this was not going to be good"hehe well then at lunch put this stuff in bebe's food"what does it do?"kyle asked he gave her a tube filled with a gold liquid it was vary pretty

"oh well alright if it's from you then it should be able to cause some destruction"kyle said in an evil laughter"u-um kyle is it really alright to be playing with that?"I asked still worried what it might do"yea what if it kills bebe"oh it won't I promise but it will scare bebe for the rest of her life"damian said still smirking"haha good she needs some payback for what she does/did"oh no they both are evil oh no this really will be a disaster"well come let us go quickly the bell will ring any moment"I said squaring away to home room making I was not to be late

* * *

kenny POV

We made it to home room before the teacher closed the door and sent us to victorias room man did she get old she's got wrinkles everywhere and I should know I fucked her but only to raise a letter grade man she's gross to she has all these nasty fetashies and she tried to fuck the mole because she had a kink for french guys she bribed him by letting him smoke when ever but he already does that and he put out a cigorette out on her fore head he is so fucking awsome that bitch is such a whore she'll do any thing for sex

hmm but I better not tell kyle this or she'll go bullistick again and I don't want that but she is cute when she's angry oh I can imagine us now we'll be 26 and we'll have a kid or two and a labrador we'll live here with everyone unless kyle want's to move and she's be pretty so pretty with her long hair,cute green eye's and beautiful, beautiful breast haha, then suddenly I was nudged by damian who was siting next to me while kyle was in front of me"hay kenny soprry to disturb your little fantasy but you have a boner"I looked down quickly covered it with my jacket shit I really need to take care of this"hay teach can I go to the bathroom"kyle turned around and saw me covering my uh member her eye's went large and her cheeks became red"um sir it's and emergency so please"kyle said"ugh fine go kenny but you better hurry back mkay" said I quickly ran out of the class covering my junk and was in the bath room"ugh kenny mccormik you are so lame"

* * *

craig POV

I sat in the nurses office still waiting for tweek to regain conciousness she was as still as a doll exept for the rise and fall of her chest"hay tweek you up, tweek"I leaned over her and noticed a twitch haha this little lier"oh well I guess I'll just get a nurse to come in and give her a shot to wake her up"NO!"she yelled quickly getting up"hah I knew you were up"hmf meanie ou where going to call the nurse and make her give me a shot"she turned her head away from me arms crossed"I'm sorry I know how much you hate shots and I would never do that"really?"she looked calm and looked at I sat on the bed with her

"of course"I pulled her onto my lap and held her close to me"so do you want to go to first period"I asked"no I want to stay like this for a little more"me too"I said but then suddenly and with out notice _BRING BRING _went the bell telling us it was second period"aww and we were having such a great moment too boo~"yea I know tweek but we can't skip school als day can we"y-"don't say it know come on"boo"she replyed, we picked up our bags and headed out of the nurses office to find a giant and long road of kids"...why don't we just stay in the nurses office a little more"I said"YAY!"she replyed as we went back in the quiet nurseless room

* * *

damian POV

Me and pip headed to our next class and whoever else was in it not like I give a crap but if it's my friends like craig and kenny then I'm alright with it(aww damian called them his friends-kimi)"damian what do you think happened to kenny?"something that you don't need to know"but-"PIP"I said in the hallway as every one went we"you always do this you treat me like I am a child when I certanly am no-"I quickly slapped the angry pip I was mad too I mean I do so much for her and she does this!"damian"she sounded so sad maybe slapping her wasn't the best"I hate you"she said those words with no feelings and ran away shit what did I do? not like I did any thing wrong she can just go and cry like a little baby-DAMN I'm so stupid this is what it was all about me treating her like a kid damn how can I be so stupid

* * *

pip POV

_Sniff sniff_ damian can be so stupid sometimes"oh look what we have here on of the spazzes and bitches friend(they are refering to tweek and kyle-kimi)"quick grab her hands and feet red, milly"bebe said"what NO NO STOP!'I screamed hoping someone would hear"hah no one's in the hallway idiot so scream all you want"HELP PLEASE SOMEONE...DAMIAN!"suddenly the door to the bathroom slammed open and there he was my prince of darkness here to save me, he threw flames where the girls were holding me making them let go and run away bebe expecially she couldn't have her delightful boobs be bubbled and popped in side here and her gorgeose hair be burnt now can she

"d-damian I was so scared"I cried as I hugged him I bet he could feel all the shivers coming from me"yea I bet it's alright now"wait that's right I can't have him treat me like a child I pushed myself away from him"what's wrong?"he asked"you still treat me like a kid"and I'm sorry"yea an-your sorry?"yea I'm sorry I never knew I treated you as one I'll treat you more like an adult kay"yes'and I was back in his arms"well let us get to class we musnt be late damian"yea okay miss pip"he said on one knee with his hand out"oh why thank you my good man"you mean evil man"haha yes evil man damian"and we headed to the class we were supposed to be going to

* * *

tweek POV

Hay is the cost clear"I said to craig who cracked the door open enough to see the hallway"yea come on"I walked up to him and we walked out of the nurses room into the hallway"I betcha 10 dollors that kyle is going to rant about where we were"I said as we walked down the hallway to our class"haha your on I bet you she'll not rant "yea okay but I wouldn't be saying that if I were you"why?"because I've know kyle longer and that's why"well you can't say that tweek till we actually meet her"yea but I'm still going to say I'm right"yea sure you are"hay what's that supposed to mean!"oh nothing"he said, oh he's just trying to get under my skin and bug me well it won't work pretty boy"were here tweek let's see what happens"we opened the door to see the teacher playing another video and sleeping on there desk how lazy

we sat at a table where kenny,kyle,pip,and damian where"where have both of you been!I could have ripped your heads off if you missed another class and ramble ramble"she kept going and going I looked at damian and smerked"tsk fine you won this time"he took out his wallet and gave me two fives how cheap but oh well I still got my money and I'm going to spend it well

* * *

kyle POV

_Speed forward to lunch_

we walked to lunch like always and sat at our normal table I grabbed everyone's lunch and since it was my turn this time then I remembered the gold liquid damian gave me I quickly took it out"your not really going to use it are you?"kenny asked"well it's whatever bebe deserves ken and she will get it I'll be back"you go girl"tweek cheered me on as I walked over to bebe's table she had yellow rice, sprite and well that's pretty much it sweet this stuff will bend in with her yellow rice, and lucky for me her friends are still in the lunch line so no witnesses but my buddies and boy friend"so um bebe"she turned aroun d and game a disgusting look oh funny she has some rice on her cheek haha let's not tell her about that rice"what"she said angerly I thought of a way to put the stuff in her food I wouldn't like it but she needed what was ever in this vile I and I still can't believe I'm doing this but I gave her a-a HUG

I behind her I opened the vild and poured it all on her rice it really did blend in"well I just wanted to give you a hug and apolagize for how I've been acting"yea whatever"and she turned around and kept eating her food haha can't wait till what ever happens, I sat back down at my table and looked at her, her friends where at her table so it will be even better for still what I don't know will happen she was soon done with her rice and I got angry because nothing happened!"damian does this even-"and he pointed to bebe suddenly poof all her HAIR FELL OUT!"AAH MY HAIR WHAT HAPPENED!"she ran away while me and everyone else in the cafateria laughed oh god this is price less only if I had a camera it would of been better"thank you damian thank you"

**_Yay made another chapter well every one it's soon coming to an end and yes I'm also sad sigh but it happens okay so listen carefuly the last chapter is stans halloween party and that won't be published till the 31 because that's when halloween is so you have to wait like a wee till I update sorry-kimi_**


	20. halloween blow out(end)

**_so...this is the last chapter huh well I'm so sad! TTATT But we did have fun didn't we?well I hope you all enjoy it._**

kyle POV

I had woken up and it was a sunny great day but what made it better is that it was stans halloween party today! He said to come around 6 or 7 so me and the girls are going to get ready for the party"hay are you guys ready to come over"I was on a three way talk with tweek and pip"_yep sure am how about you pip_?"_y-yes_"alrighty then just come over and bring your costumes so we can get ready"and we ended the call at that.

* * *

kenny POV

I woke up in the dump I call home and I remembered that today was stans halloween party, sweet me and the guy's couldn't wait to see what kyle,tweek, and pip were gonna wear haha bet it's going to be hot I thought to myself"so kenny you gonna fuck your girl friend at the movies again?"kevin said walking in and grabbing his work cloths"shut up kevin me and some friends also kyle are going to a party at stans"I looked at him pretty pissed because kyle isn't some whore

"haha ka but um be carful"he said kind of worried...not"why?"I asked still mad"because there's some sort of rapist running around here"WHAT!WHY HAVEN'T I HEARD OF THIS!"oh god he better not touch kyle"dude chill out your going to be at that party with a lot of people so your fine"he said walking to the door to leave"oh"and he left to go to work since mom and dad were to fucking drunk to work some one had to make ends meat

"well I better get dressed"I walked over to my closet and grabbed the costume I had bought I decided to be a werewolf a little while a back I forgot why? I think it's because I thought they were cool oh well they still are, when I go to that party I have something important to ask kyle and I can only hope she'll say yes.

* * *

tweek POV

I was walking over to kyle's house where we would get changed and I had seen pip at the door already and kyle opening it up I waved to them and they waved back I ran with the costume in my hands"hay tweek come on in"kyle said pulling me and pip upstairs and into her room

she already had her costume and a bunch of make up layed out for us"oh man this is going to be so much fun"I said as I got changed my costume was a cat I had the ears, tail, and I cute black dress it stopped at my knees and it was sleevless low cut I brought black heels too, now your probably wondering why were dressed like this well it's because we are um-well trying to act hot*blush*for our boyfriends since well they made us such nice things I mean damian brought pip to hell and made her dinner, craig brought me to his place and made me dinner, then kenny had taken kyle to the movies

hmm...we have such nice boyfriends and they deserve at least this much right?

* * *

craig POV

"damn it where did I put it!" "I fucking lost it damn it damn it"I yelled I had bought tweek something and I fucking lost, I gave up hope and went to put my costume on I was a vampire since tweek liked them so much and then stupid me remembered that tweek's present was in the pocket of my costume"ugh damn I have shit's for brains don't I"I put on the costume and looked at myself I didn't look too bad

I could actually say I look pretty hot in this"I wonder what tweek's going to wear?"I thought and thought"maybe she'll be a princess haha that would fit her princess tweek hahaha"so tweek today's the day huh the day when you'll finally be mine and mine only

I watched some tv before I had to leave and looked at tweeks gift she'll love it I just know it.

* * *

pip POV

while kyle and tweek had gotten dressed I had wonderd how I would put on this costume I was to be an angel since damian said I looked just like one oh how he was so kind"uh you okay pip"kyle had asked"u-um no may I have some hope please"I asked worriedly"haha of course"tweek and kyle had taken off the white dress on me and put it on correctly it was white and had lace wrapped around it, the dress was to my thighs and the sleeves vary long I had put on my halo and my white heels that brung back the memories of that night at damians suddenly my cheeks turned red at the thought of that night"aww tweek you look so cute"kyle said hugging me

"as do you kyle"I said smiling to her, she had a witch costume on it was of long golden high heel boots that stopped at her thighs,I dress that was to her thighs also and sleevless, she had long black gloves on and a witch hat her's was a black,gold, and purple outfit that I just loved"why don't we talk before we have to go"tweek had said and me and kyle nodded our heads in agreement.

* * *

damian POV

"u-um master damian"gumi came up to me holding my calender and I had wonderd why?"what"I said in a harsh tone"w-w-w-w"OUT WITH IT!"I yelled"um sir you have a halloween party to go to with mistress pip"she showed me the calender and I looked at it carefully she was right it was that day of that boys party"hmmm well yes lay out a costume for me"y-yes sir"gumi had ran of to fetch a costume and it had better be good

if it was crappy and pip didn't like it I'll be sure to rip gumi's head off, I walked around the castle waiting for time to go by"pip you are going to get a surprise coming to you that I think your going to love"I said to myself

* * *

kyle POV

I looked at the clock carefully waiting for the time to turn to 6:30 and lucky for me it DID!"okay let's go"I said exited for what was going to happen, as we walked over we saw a tone of cars lined up and lights coming from the house not to metion the loud music oh man this was going to be fun, I never really liked party's but kenny was going to be there and I couldn't help but be happy

as we walked him many people looked at us till we finally met kenny craig, and damian"hay guy's"I said and the guy's never said anything they just kept looking at us"um hello anyone there"I said snapping all the boys out of there daze"o-oh sorry it's just that you girls look so hot"kenny said which made me think something funny"oh well I have a boyfriend but your pretty hot"I said wrpping my arms around his neck"oh well I have a girl friend named kyle and she's really cute so I have to say no"me an him smiled and laughed togeather'um well me and craig will be outside"tweek said"un me and damian will be in the living room"they all said bye and we went our seperate ways

"good there gone um I have something to ask you kyle"what is it kenny?"well...will you run away with me"what!?"I was both shocked and surprised"well I love you and I want you to be with me and I know you don't like it here"but where will we live,what will we do for money and what about our friends and family?"well my cousin and his wife are rich and they said we can have there cabin in georgia, I'll get a job down there,and tweek and pip are going to be gone but we can still see them because craig and tweek will live by us and pip's going to live in hell with damian so she can come any time"

everything was going so fast me and kenny stayed silent till I made up my mind"kenny"yes kyle"do you really love me"of course kyle"I had my head down and smiled I rose it up and smiled as sincerly as I could and kissed him"does this mean you'll come"of course kenny"and we held each other in our arms.

* * *

pip POV

"so damian what do you think about my costume, I remembered that you said I was like an angel so I dressed up as one"he smirked as I said these words"hehe you ar one and I want to take this angel to hell"huh?"tweek I want you to come and live with me in hell"r-really damian?"yea I want you to be my queen"I just looked at him and I felt tears swell up"I would like that damian I really would"then we'll leave tonight get your things ready at home"he said it vary fastly"un yes damian"oh and pip"yes damian"I love you"and he was consumed bye flames"yes me to damian,and I always will"

* * *

tweek POV

"so what did you want to talk about craig"I said as we were in front of the house, suddenly craig was on one knee and taking something out of his pocket and it was a green box"tweek tweak will you marry me?"and in that green little box was a ring embeded with a diamond, I was speechless till craig knocked me out of it"well"he said"yes, yes craig"and I gave him a hug he then lifted me up and said"well then miss tweek tucker I can now call you my wife"hahaha yes and I'm proud to be your wife".

**_so what do you all think yes it's the end of the road but I will be making a monster fic and I might just might leave out tweek oh and HAPPY HALLOWEEN-kimi if you liked this story then please review if you don't I will know that you did not like it._**

**_ps I couldn't wait to post it sorry~(^3^)_**


End file.
